Amor protector
by Hanna Cullen
Summary: No quería casarse con él… pero necesitaba su ayuda,Edward Necesitaba una esposa y ella necesitaba su proteccion...¿Cual sera el resultado de esta relación?
1. Capitulo 1

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 1**

Edward se pasó al carril del centro. Había tráfico en la ciudad de Londres. Las farolas de las calles se mezclaban con las señales de neón mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, arrancando destellos rojos en el cielo a medida que el día daba paso a la noche.

Había sido un día duro en el que había tenido dos reuniones muy estresantes, una conferencia y diversas actividades que lo habían dejado sin tiempo.

Qué bien le vendría un masaje, pero no podía ser. En menos de una hora, tenía que estar en una cena para recaudar fondos para una causa benéfica.

Solo.

Conocía a varias mujeres y sabía que muchas de ellas estarían encantadas de dejar lo que estuvieran haciendo para correr a la cena con él y a la cama luego si se terciaba, pero Edward no se entregaba a los placeres así como así.

No en vano había conseguido tener un imperio financiero.

¿Sería una cualidad envidiable que había heredado de su padre? De ser así, sería una de las pocas ya que Carlisle Cullen había sido un canalla multimillonario, maleducado y despiadado. Se había casado, nada más y nada menos, que cuatro veces. De su primer matrimonio, había nacido él, Edward Cullen.

Desde el principio, su padre había tenido muy claro que no quería tener más hijos. Sólo quería tener un heredero. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo tener más hijos para que entre los hermanos surgiera la rivalidad y los celos, lo que podían llevar a la ruptura del imperio que a él tanto sudor le había acostado levantar.

Al final, las diferentes esposas de su padre se habían encargado de dilapidar su fortuna. Edward rotó los hombros hacia atrás, aceleró un poco y tomó la autopista en dirección , hacia el Distrito de Kensington y Chelsea.

En aquel momento, sonó su móvil. Edward miró en la pantalla quién llamaba y dejó que saltara el contestador.

El éxito conllevaba responsabilidades, demasiadas responsabilidades, y lo peor era que la tecnología moderna le hacía estar constantemente localizable, las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aunque le encantaba el mundo de los negocios, sí, lo cierto era que le gustaba mucho, había otros desafíos en la vida que quería explorar.

De momento, uno en concreto.

El matrimonio.

La familia.

Quería encontrar una mujer que fuera sincera y sin artificios, que ocupara su cama, se encargara de convertir su casa en un hogar, fuera una anfitriona encantadora y le diera hijos.

Tenía que tratarse de una mujer que no se hiciera ilusiones con el amor y que estuviera dispuesta a tomarse el matrimonio como un negocio, sin que hubiera complicaciones emocionales.

Una cosa era el afecto propio y resultante del acto sexual y otra cosa muy diferente el amor. ¿Qué era el amor?

Edward había amado a su madre con el amor de un niño, pero se la habían arrebatado. En cuanto a sus madrastras, lo único que habían buscado todas ellas era el dinero de su padre, los regalos y un estilo de vida lujoso. Para ellas, el niño había sido un estorbo y lo mejor que se podía hacer con él era recluirlo en un carísimo internado del que sólo saldría en las vacaciones, que, por supuesto, pasaría en campamentos exclusivos en el extranjero.

Edward había aprendido muy pronto a hacerlo todo bien para ganarse la atención de su padre. En consecuencia, todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía. Cuando su padre lo había colocado en un puesto bajo dentro del imperio Cullen, había luchado con uñas y dientes para ir abriéndose camino y para demostrarle a su progenitor lo que valía. Había trabajado tanto, que no había tenido tiempo para frivolidades sociales.

El esfuerzo le había valido el reconocimiento de su padre, el poder subir dentro del imperio familiar, un estatus multimillonario y la atención de las mujeres. Unas más inteligentes que otras y una en concreto que había estado a punto de convencerlo para que se casaran.

A punto.

Menos mal que una investigación pormenorizada había revelado detalles ocultos, una práctica que Edward continuaba empleando siempre que decidía acercarse a una mujer. Sí, era una táctica calculada y fría, pero le evitaba muchas sorpresas desagradables.

Edward sonrió mientras doblaba por una calle en la que sólo había mansiones. Su casa era una de ellas, una mansión situada en lo alto de una colina desde la que había unas espléndidas vistas del. Se la había comprado hacía cinco años, la había reformado, había contratado a un matrimonio de servicio interno y la había convertido en una residencia de lujo en la que dormía, trabajaba y daba fiestas.

Era Edward Cullen.

El hombre que lo tenía todo.

El sucesor de su padre.

Duro, sin escrúpulos, asediado por las mujeres.

Así lo describían los periódicos sensacionalistas.

Poco después de media hora, duchado, afeitado y vestido de esmoquin, volvió a meterse en el coche y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Había menos tráfico, así que no tardó demasiado en llegar al hotel en el que se iba a celebrar la gala.

Después de dejarle el coche al portero, avanzó hacia el ascensor y llegó al salón donde ya había algunos invitados charlando y tomando champagne. El cóctel que se servía antes de cenar era la oportunidad perfecta para que los miembros del comité se pasearan por el salón y se aseguraran de que los invitados estaban bien informados de cuál era el próximo evento en el calendario social.

Aquella velada prometía mucho dinero para niños sin hogar.

Edward paseó la mirada por el salón, observó a los demás invitados, saludó a algunos de los que tenía cerca y se fijó en una mujer joven qué poseía una estructura ósea facial elegante, una boca muy bonita y unas preciosas manos que movía con gracia. Era morena y llevaba el pelo recogido de una manera que a Edward le hizo desear poder quitarle las horquillas para ver cómo le caía el pelo sobre los hombros.

Aquella mujer era la elegancia personificada.

Parecía un poco nerviosa y Edward se preguntó por qué cuando era obvio que sabía desenvolverse en esa clase de eventos. La conocía perfectamente. Se trataba de Isabella, la hija de una diva de la sociedad llamada Reneé y de su difunto esposo, Charlie Swan.

Aquella mujer atractiva, menuda y delgada, de casi treinta años, tenía fama de ser muy fría con los hombres. Con o sin razón, lo único que se sabía a ciencia cierta era que había cancelado su boda con James Adams el día antes del enlace.

De aquello hacía dos años y parecía que la joven había vuelto a interesarse por las reuniones sociales a las que acompañaba a su madre viuda. Muchos hombres habían intentado salir con ella, pero que Edward supiera ninguno la había conseguido.

Familia impecable, buenas maneras y conocedora del protocolo social. Isabella Swan sería una buena esposa.

Lo único que le quedaba era dar el primer paso, empezar el cortejo y hacerle su propuesta.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Reneé Swan dejaba a su hija un momento y comenzaba a avanzar hacia él.

—Edward, cuánto me alegro de verte.

—Hola, Reneé —contestó Edward, tomándole las manos y besándola en la mejilla.

—Si has venido solo, tal vez te apetezca unirte a Bella y a mí.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Permitió que Reneé lo precediera y puso una mirada enigmática en el mismo momento en el que Bella presintió que se acercaba. Se dio cuenta por cómo ladeaba la cabeza. Había sido un movimiento sutil, pero suficiente. Una frágil gacela que olía el peligro, pero, por supuesto, Bella Swan sabía fingir y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había esbozado una sonrisa muy practicada en su rostro.

Observar a las personas y fijarse en su lenguaje corporal eran dos artes que a Edward se le daban muy bien.

—Buenas noches, Edward —consiguió saludarlo Bella con mucha educación maldiciendo en silencio que se le hubiera acelerado el pulso.

Aquel hombre tenía algo que hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca sin saber por qué.

Edward era alto, atractivo, de cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, Con rostro de Dios Griego y expresión enigmática en sus ojos.

Llevaba un traje hecho a medida impecable. Aquel hombre era muy masculino y tenía un aura de poder indestructible, pero había que estar loca para no darse cuenta de la falta de escrúpulos que se escondía bajo aquella superficie.

—Hola, Bella.

No había intentado tocarla, pero tuvo la sensación de que estaba esperando el momento. Aquello no tenía sentido.

—Me parece que estamos en la misma mesa —le dijo ella como quien no quería la cosa.

Sí era cierto que era capaz de mantener una conversación ligera con facilidad y, además, podía hacerlo también en italiano y francés, pues había vivido un año en cada país estudiando moda.

En presencia de aquel hombre tenía que estar constantemente pensando en disimular lo que sentía, pues le parecía que era capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Y eso te parece un problema?

¿Qué pasaría si le contestara que sí?

—Será un placer cenar contigo —sonrió Bella.

Edward sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Uno de los miembros del comité me está llamando —intervino Reneé—. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Bella se sintió abandonada y vulnerable. Se dijo que podía escapar poniendo una buena excusa, pero no le serviría de nada, pues no conseguiría engañar a Edward.

Era inevitable que sus caminos se cruzaran. El imperio Cullen siempre donaba dinero a unas cuantas instituciones benéficas y lo normal era que Edward se presentara en todas las galas con una mujer despampanante colgada del brazo.

Sin embargo, aquella era la tercera semana consecutiva en la que iba a una fiesta para recaudar fondos sin compañera.

¿Y qué?

La idea de que quisiera verla deliberadamente era de locos, pues eran completamente opuestos y, además, ella no quería saber nada de los hombres.

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza al recordar la noche de hacía dos años cuando sus sueños se habían visto truncados de manera tan cruel.

Había sobrevivido y había seguido adelante, entregándose por completo a sus estudios y a su trabajo. Actualmente, necesitaba muy pocas cosas y no tenía ningún sueño que cumplir.

—Cariño —dijo una voz femenina en tono felino—. No esperaba verte por aquí esta noche.

—Tania —saludó Edward intentando sonreír.

La modelo nacida en Austria era una de las modelos más codiciadas por los diseñadores internacionales a pesar de su mal carácter. Por lo visto, era una pesadilla trabajar con ella, pero poseía una magia especial para desfilar por la pasarela.

—¿Conoces a Bella? —le preguntó Edward. La modelo clavó sus ojos en Bella .

—¿Tendría que conocerla de algo? —preguntó haciendo un mohín.

—Bella es diseñadora de moda.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una clara falta de interés.

Si lo hubiera querido hacer adrede, no le habría salido mejor. Era obvio que a aquella mujer no le interesaba en absoluto la profesión a la que se dedicara Bella. Aquella noche era para divertirse y el único objetivo que tenía era él.

¿Y quién la iba a culpar? ¡Aquel hombre era el soltero de oro!

—Pues tu nombre no me suena de nada. ¿Cómo te apellidas?

—Swan —contestó Edward en tono frío.

—Mis diseños llevan la etiqueta «Isabella» —le informó Bella—. Llevas uno —añadió.

Efectivamente, la modelo llevaba un maravilloso vestido de seda rosa fucsia que se ajustaba a sus curvas de maravilla.

—Me lo vendieron como original —dijo la modelo.

—Fue un regalo —la corrigió Bella.

—No sé, mi agente se encarga de los detalles sin importancia.

—Tu agente hace lo que tú le dices que haga —insistió Bella.

Formaba parte de los jueguecitos de la modelo. Los diseñadores la adoraban y hacían la vista gorda con sus caprichos. Regalarle un original no significaba nada. Era puro marketing… publicidad… ventas.

Tania le puso una mano con la manicura perfectamente hecha a Edward en el pecho y sonrió de manera seductora.

—Me voy a asegurar de que estemos en la misma mesa.

—No —contestó Edward, retirándole la mano.

¿Simplemente no? Qué conciso.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes —contestó la modelo—. Si cambias de opinión, ven a buscarme —se despidió mezclándose con los demás invitados.

En aquel momento, abrieron las puertas del comedor e indicaron a los invitados que fueran sentándose. Edward agarró a Bella del codo y la guió hacia, el salón en el que iba a tener lugar la cena y en el que había cientos de mesas.

Bella sentía sus dedos cálidos en la piel desnuda. Aquella simple caricia la hacía estremecerse y amenazaba con hacerle perder el equilibrio. No le hacía ninguna gracia sentirse así, así que intentó apartarse.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que te muestres tan afectuoso conmigo? —le espetó.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Me gusta tu compañía.

—Me encantaría que me dijeras a qué jueguecito estás jugando —le advirtió Bella.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que a ninguno?

—¿Se supone que me tengo que sentir halagada?

Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

—¿Acaso no lo estás?

—Siento decirte que no —contestó Bella mientras una preciosa azafata los guiaba hacia su mesa.

Una vez allí, no se sorprendió en absoluto de que la tarjeta con su nombre estuviera precisamente al lado de la de Edward. Bella se dijo que no le costaría mucho conversar, sonreír y guardar las apariencias. En definitiva, fingir. Aquello se le daba muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

Había una botella de vino sobre la mesa, pero Bella apenas había comido aquel día, y no quería beber para que no se le subiera la cabeza.

—Agua, gracias —contestó.

Edward le sirvió una copa de agua y se sirvió él otra. A continuación, brindó por la buena suerte y sonrió encantado.

La mesa se fue llenando, Reneé se unió a ellos. Los que no se conocían se presentaron y tuvo lugar el discurso de bienvenida de antes de la cena por parte del presidente de la asociación que los había invitado.

Los camareros comenzaron, a continuación, a servir la cena mientras un ponente detrás de otro se iba sucediendo en el estrado.

Bella tenía muy presente al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado… la colonia que llevaba, el olor a ropa limpia y su propio olor masculino.

Aquel hombre tenía algo realmente peligroso que amenazaba con destruir la armadura que Bella había erigido en tomo a sí misma para poder sobrevivir. Cuando estaba en su presencia, se sentía acorralada, como si no pudiera bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Una voz interior le dijo que Edward Cullen no significaba absolutamente nada para ella. Se dijo que tenía que conseguir ignorarlo, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que aquel hombre era peligroso y de que no podía relajarse.

Bella comió mecánicamente, sin realmente saborear nada de lo que se llevaba a la boca. No le gustaba en absoluto que la gente estuviera evidentemente especulando sobre ellos al verlos sentados juntos ni que Tania no dejara de mirarlo.

¿Acaso estaba empeñado en negar públicamente cualquier relación que hubiera tenido con la glamorosa modelo?

—No.

La reacción de Edward, que había emitido en voz baja, sorprendió momentáneamente a Bella, pero no fingió que no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No.

La reiteración había sido expuesta con una inflexibilidad que Bella no pudo ignorar y no le gustó nada el nudo que se le formó en la boca del estómago. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Edward qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras, así que se giró hacia la persona que tenía a su otro lado y comenzó una conversación superficial.

Aun así, no podía escapar a la presencia de Edward. No podía soportar que tuviera la habilidad de ponerla nerviosa.

¿Se daría cuenta?

¡Por favor, que no fuera así!

La cena se le hizo a Bella interminable pero, por fin, habló el último ponente y comenzaron a sonar los acordes de una música que fue señal para algunos de ponerse en pie y charlar con los ocupantes de otras mesas y para otros de que la velada había terminado.

En cualquier momento, su madre se pondría en pie, agradecería a los invitados sus aportaciones, les desearía buenas noches y ella quedaría libre de la perturbadora presencia de Edward.

Desgraciadamente, Edward expresó su intención de acompañarlas hasta el vestíbulo.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que sí —insistió Edward agarrándola del codo de nuevo—. Estoy considerando la posibilidad de donar dinero para la Fundación de la Leucemia y me gustaría hablar con tu madre.

—Qué generoso por tu parte —sonrió Reneé—. Estoy a tu disposición para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Maravilloso —contestó Edward —. Me parece que sería una buena idea que aceptarais venir a cenar conmigo para hablar de los detalles —propuso—. ¿Qué os parece el jueves de la semana que viene?

—Gracias.

Bella era consciente de que su madre organizaría su agenda social para poder ir a cenar con Edward Cullen. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Edward le hizo una señal al portero para que llevaran su coche y en breves instantes apareció un Volvo plateado.

—A las siete —se despidió Edward escribiéndole en una tarjeta su dirección.

A continuación, le dio una propina al ballet, se sentó al volante y desapareció. Segundos después, le entregaron a Bella su BMW azul oscuro.

—Qué invitación tan maravillosa —comentó su madre una vez en el interior del coche—. Es maravilloso que Edward me haya pedido ayuda.

—Sí, por supuesto, debes ir a cenar con él.

—Nos ha invitado a las dos —le recordó su madre.

—Mamá, no —contestó Bella parando coche en un cruce.

Su madre se quedó mirándola pensativa.

—¿No piensas cambiar de parecer?

Por supuesto que no. ¡Cuánto menos viera a Edward Cullen, mejor!

Continuara…

**Hola! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí… en esta historia Bella es un poquito como Alice… vive de la moda… en cuanto al personaje de Reneé es diferente ya se irán dando cuenta.**

**Intentare actualizar todos los días. Espero le haya gustado el capitulo… esperare sus opiniones!!**

**Saludos **

**Hanna**


	2. Capitulo 2

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen._

**Capitulo 2**

Bella se pasó la mayor parte del fin de semana trabajando para el Certamen de la Moda, mirando y remirando una y otra vez la selección de prendas que Alice, su socia, y ella había elegido para participar en las diferentes secciones.

El jurado, compuesto por un grupo de expertos, iba a tener en cuenta la tela, el corte y la confección antes de dar la nota final al ver la prenda desfilar en el cuerpo de una modelo.

Eso significaba que había que cuidar todos y cada uno de los detalles para que estuvieran perfectos o casi perfectos. Ganar cualquier categoría significaba despertar el interés del público y vender más. Aunque, en realidad, lo que Bella quería de verdad era trabajar con buenos tejidos y convertirlos en prendas elegantes.

De pequeña, le encantaba vestir a sus muñecas y, con ayuda de su madre, había hecho patrones y había cortado y cosido ella misma muchas piezas. De ahí, había pasado a diseñarse y a hacerse su propia ropa. Había estudiado moda y había sido aprendiz de una de las diseñadoras Británicas más famosas, lo que le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar en París, Milán y Nueva York durante unos cuantos años antes de volver a Londres, donde había abierto su propio taller.

Entre los colegas era conocida por su diligencia, su trabajo bien hecho y su marca, «Isabella», era muy apreciada socialmente.

Bella poseía el talento y la experiencia con, el diseño, la aguja y el hilo y su amiga de la infancia, Alice Brandon, aportaba al equipo sus conocimientos empresariales. Además, su socia tenía una intuición especial para elegir los accesorios, aquel toque final que hacía que cualquier desfile suyo destacara por encima del de los demás diseñadores.

A Bella le encantaba el aspecto creativo de transformar una idea mental en una realidad material, mirar una tela y visualizar la prenda terminada era un regalo, un don, e Bella sabía apreciarlo en su justa medida. Colores, telas, estilo. Bella trabajaba para darles vida, para que las mujeres que compraban su ropa se sintieran especiales. Los premios eran un extra.

La semana previa a la noche de los premios del Certamen de la Moda destinaba muchas horas a revisar que todo estuviera listo, a ponerse en contacto con todas las modelos y a intentar tener todo controlado, cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir.

Mientras entraba en su casa el martes por la noche, Bella pensó que aquellos días solo tenía tiempo para comer y dormir. El resto del día lo único que hacía era trabajar.

Nada le apetecía más en aquellos momentos que darse un buen baño de espuma y comer bien, pero no iba a poder ser. Se iba a tener que conformar con una ducha rápida, ponerse un vestido de encaje de color beige, un poco de maquillaje, recogerse el pelo en un moño sencillo y conducir a Lambeth, para ir con su madre a la inauguración de una galería.

Se trataba de un evento prestigioso al que sólo se podía acudir con invitación y que iba a tener lugar en tres maravillosas casas que se habían unido para convertirse en la galería con los interiores más vanguardistas de toda la ciudad. Aquella galería pertenecía a una familia acomodada de mecenas modernos que se dedicaban a descubrir y patrocinar a nuevos artistas.

Cuando llegó, ya había muchos coches aparcados y tuvo que dar un par de vueltas a la manzana antes de encontrar sitio para aparcar.

Dos guardias de seguridad flanqueaban la entrada de la galería. Uno de ellos buscó su nombre en la lista de invitados mientras el otro le indicaba cómo acceder al vestíbulo.

—Hola, cariño —la saludó el hijo mayor de la familia besándole la mano—. Bienvenida.

—Hola, Demetri —contestó Bella.

Todos los hombres aquella familia se dedicaban a apoyar el arte. Aro Volturi el padre y Demetri y Félix los hijos.

Había gente por todas partes, charlando en grupos y tomando una copa de champagne y algún canapé mientras una discreta música llenaba el ambiente a un volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para permitir las conversaciones.

Una camarera le ofreció una bandeja llena de copas de champagne y zumos de naranja. Aunque le hubieran ido bien las burbujas, Bella eligió el zumo. Había bandejas de canapés rondando por el vestíbulo en manos de personal uniformado e Bella aceptó una servilleta, colocó encima unos cuantos y se los fue comiendo.

—Hola, cariño —la saludó su madre.

—Desde luego, el arquitecto y los decoradores de interiores han hecho una obra de arte —contestó Bella observando cómo Reneé sonreía encantada.

—Desde luego, esto es una maravilla.

—Ha venido mucha gente.

—¿Quién iba a rechazar una invitación de Aro Volturi?

El patriarca era una leyenda en el mundo artístico de la ciudad. Poseía una mente aguda y directa y un instinto que nunca le fallaba para elegir la obra de un artista en concreto.

Muchos compradores habían hecho pequeñas fortunas siguiendo su consejo.

—Mira, quiero enseñarte una cosa —comentó Reneé agarrando a su hija del brazo.

—¿Has visto algo que te ha gustado? —sonrió Bella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por el brillo de tus ojos —contestó Bella chasqueando la lengua.

—Espero que Aro esté dispuesto a negociar el precio.

Juntas avanzaron lentamente, parándose a hablar con algún amigo aquí y allá hasta que Reneé se paró frente a un precioso paisaje de árboles que parecía vivo. Se trataba de un óleo pintado al detalle, parecía hecho por un maestro.

—Te lo tienes que comprar —comentó Bella, imaginando perfectamente el lugar de la casa de su madre en el que aquel cuadro quedaría de maravilla.

—Sí —sonrió Reneé—. Para el comedor de invitados.

—Te queda de maravilla tal y como lo tienes decorado, los colores van muy bien.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo he pensado —contestó su madre mirando a Demetri, que se acercaba a ellas de nuevo en aquel momento.

—¿Lo quieres para ti, Reneé?

—Sí —contestó la madre de Bella—, pero me gustaría negociar el precio.

—Seguro que mi padre también —contestó Demetri colocando una discreta etiqueta de reservado junto a la pintura.

A continuación, madre e hija prosiguieron su periplo de copas de champagne, canapés y cuadros mientras esperaban el momento oportuno para hablar con Aro.

—Luego nos vemos —se despidió Bella con la intención de dejarse llevar por las burbujas, a ver si la llevaban hacía algún cuadro especial.

Y así fue aunque no era el tipo de cuadro que ella esperaba. Se trataba de una pintura oscura y dura, muy inquietante.

—Interesante —comentó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Bella se preguntó, quedándose muy quieta, por qué su mecanismo de protección no había detectado la presencia de Edward Cullen. Tenerlo tan cerca hizo que sintiera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral y una llamarada interna que la abrazaba y llegaba a su sistema nervioso central, expandiendo el fuego por todo su cuerpo.

—Dime qué ves —murmuró Edward.

Lo tenía muy cerca. Bella tenía la sensación de que, si diera un pequeño paso atrás, su hombro entraría en contacto con su torso. Sí, lo cierto era que le apetecía tocarlo, pero Edward se daría cuenta de que lo había hecho adrede y ella no quería que supiera el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

—Demasiado.

¿Por qué había creído que no iba a verlo aquella noche? Edward Cullen tenía mucho dinero. Era evidente que tenía que estar en eventos así. Por supuesto que recibiría una invitación.

—¿Crees que se trata de un recuerdo doloroso o de una advertencia? —insistió.

—Tal vez, las dos cosas.

—No es un cuadro muy agradable de ver.

—No —concedió Bella.

Aquel hombre era tan alto y tan fuerte, que Bella pensaba en él como si fuera un guerrero y se encontró preguntándose si el cuerpo que había bajo el maravilloso traje hecho a medida sería tan musculoso y fuerte como lo imaginaba.

Aquella idea la intranquilizó todavía más. Tendría que excusarse y alejarse, pues la idea de quedarse conversando con él se le hacía insoportable.

Bella se giró lentamente hacia él e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus rasgos eran atractivos, Edward tenía una estructura ósea maravillosa, una boca sensual y unos ojos verdes que hablaban por sí solos.

—Pareces cansada.

—Gracias por preocuparte —contestó Bella cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—Por supuesto que no.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

—Vente a cenar conmigo.

Bella pensó en la manzana que se había comido a toda velocidad mientras bajaba en ascensor al aparcamiento y en el agua, el zumo de naranja, el champagne y los exóticos canapés que había comido allí. Desde luego, no había sido una cena sana.

—¿Le dolería mucho a tu ego que te dijera que no?

—Acepto que pospongas la cita —sonrió Edward.

—Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que estuviera dispuesta a aplazar ninguna cita.

—La semana que viene —insistió Edward.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Cuando hayas consultado tu agenda social? ¿Qué noche te viene bien?

Bella sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Aquel hombre era capaz de esperar y era imposible saber lo que se proponía.

—¿Si te digo la noche que a mí me viene bien dejarás lo que tengas que hacer para salir a cenar conmigo?

—Sí.

Bella sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Edward no se había movido, no la había tocado, pero se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. Era como si el lugar en el que estaban se hubiera evaporado, el ruido y la música hubiera desaparecido y el aire que había entre ellos se hubiera electrificado. A Bella le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían permanecido en silencio? ¿Segundos, un minuto, dos? De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward sonreía levemente, se relajaba y su atención se dirigía a otra persona.

—Buenas noches, Reneé.

Al oír su voz, Bella volvió a ver el salón y a sus ocupantes y sintió que la tensión comenzaba a evaporarse de su cuerpo mientras se giraba lentamente hacia su madre.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Nada.

Sí, había sucedido algo. Lo había sentido, lo sentía.

—Buenas noches, Edward —sonrió su madre sinceramente—. ¿Has visto algo de tu agrado?

«Me estoy equivocando», pensó Bella.

Tenía que ignorar a aquel hombre que, evidentemente, estaba jugando con ella. Estaba acostumbrado a los desafíos y, como ya no debía de encontrarlos muy a menudo en su vida laboral, ahora había decidido convertirla a ella en un reto.

—Sí —contestó Edward—. He visto algo que me voy a reservar para mí.

Estaba hablando de un cuadro, ¿no? ¿Acaso se le había subido el champagne a la cabeza y se estaba imaginando que sus palabras ocultaban algo? Bella pensó en tomarse un café, solo, caliente y fuerte, a ver si así se le despejaba la cabeza, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, no dormiría en toda la noche y realmente necesitaba descansar.

Podía poner una excusa e irse, pues su madre era consciente de las semanas de duro trabajo que llevaba a las espaldas y de las horas frenéticas que todavía tenía por delante hasta la noche de la entrega de premios. Sin embargo, el orgullo la llevó a quedarse.

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa —le comentó a su madre señalando el extremo de la sala.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que no había engañado a Edward ni por asomo, pero, aun así, se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se mezcló con el resto de los invitados en compañía de su madre. Para disimular, andaba lentamente, como si le interesara lo que veía, se paraba a hablar, sonreía a las personas conocidas y aceptaba los cumplidos y los deseos de buena suerte para los premios.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Un par de horas? Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando decidió irse. Uno de los porteros se acercó a ella al verla salir.

—¿Tiene el coche aparcado cerca, señorita? —le preguntó.

—Está cerca del mío —contestó una voz demasiado conocida—. Yo la acompaño.

No quería su compañía, no necesitaba sufrir su perturbadora presencia.

«Si me tocas, te pego», pensó Bella bajando las escaleras.

¿Acaso Edward había hecho coincidir su salida con la de Bella? Bella no hizo ningún intento de iniciar una conversación y le molestó sobremanera que Bella tampoco lo intentara pues le habría encantado poder soltarle un comentario grosero.

El trayecto hasta el coche se le estaba haciendo eterno. Ya debía de llevar andando, por lo menos, cinco minutos. Cuando por fin llegó, suspiró aliviada, desactivó la alarma y alargó el brazo para abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con la mano de Edward.

Se trataba de una mano cálida, fuerte, de dedos largos y sinuosos. Bella retiró la suya como si se hubiera quemado.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras Edward le abría la puerta.

Bella se subió al coche y se colocó detrás del volante mientras Edward dejaba una tarjeta de visita en el salpicadero.

—Mi teléfono móvil privado.

¿Le estaba diciendo que lo llamara?

Bella metió la llave en el contacto y puso el motor en marcha mientras Edward cerraba la puerta. Mientras conducía, se dio cuenta de que el ligero dolor de cabeza que había tenido durante la última media hora se estaba convirtiendo en una espantosa migraña.

Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba.

Poco sueño y demasiada tensión…

Qué gran alivio sintió al llegar a su casa, desvestirse, quitarse el maquillaje y tomarse un par de analgésicos.

Mientras se metía en la cama, se dijo que mañana sería otro día.

Continuara….

**Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Gracias por haberme dejado Reviews por el capitulo anterior, gracias por sus opiniones y por animarme a continuar.**

**Nos vemos mañana con el proximo capitulo**

**Saludos **

**Hanna**


	3. Capitulo 3

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 3**

En el taller reinaba un caos ordenado.

Los vestidos volaban, por encima de la música se oían leves maldiciones y no tan leves, y la plancha de vapor susurraba en armonía con la lluvia que caía sobre el tejado.

Bella miró los horarios, confirmó que todo estaba bien con la agencia que le enviaba a las modelos y se aseguró de que la empresa a la que le había, alquilado la furgoneta tenía correctamente los tiempos de recogida.

Todo saldría bien. Siempre era así aunque la noche previa se pasara mal y hubiera sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

—Hay un repartidor en la puerta.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Un repartidor? Ya habían llegado todos los envíos que estaban esperando.

La ayudante de Alice se dirigió a la puerta principal y volvió con un precioso ramo de capullos de rosa en tonos crema y salmón.

¿Reneé?

Bella despegó la tarjeta.

Edward.

No había duda. Lo había escrito de su puño y letra seguido de un afectuoso «buena suerte».

—Qué bonitas —comentó Alice—. ¿De quién son?

Bella se metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo y respondió a toda velocidad.

—Nos desean buena suerte para mañana por la noche —contestó, metiéndose en la minúscula cocina y sacando un florero de un armario.

Había sido un gesto bonito, pero sólo era eso. Así de sencillo, Bella se dijo que no había nada de sencillo en Edward Cullen.

No le quedó mucho tiempo para pensar cuando llegó el sábado y todo el equipo de "Isabella" se puso en acción con los preparativos para la noche.

Una hora antes de que la primera modelo pisara la pasarela, el vestuario estaba lleno de ropa, diseñadores nerviosos, peluqueros, maquilladores y teléfonos móviles sonando continuamente.

Y sería todavía peor a medida que fueran pasando los minutos.

Apenas había espacio para moverse y tanta gente en un espacio tan pequeño hacía que hubiera fricciones. Menos mal que la música que habían puesto sonaba a todo volumen dando la bienvenida a unos mil invitados.

La organización y la coordinación tenían que ser el hilo conductor de la velada. Todos los diseñadores tenían una lista detallada para cada categoría y el orden de aparición.

—Perdón por llegar tarde.

Bella oyó la voz, la reconoció vagamente, se giró y… sintió que se derrumbaba.

¿Le habían mandado a Tania para sustituir a la modelo que se había puesto enferma?

Dios mío.

Bueno, se las tendrían que apañar, pero no iba resultar fácil, teniendo en cuenta que la modelo no paraba de quejarse.

—Estos zapatos no me están bien.

—¿Este cinturón? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Bella quería recogerle el pelo y Tania se empeñaba en llevarlo suelto.

—No pienso llevar esa bisutería, búscame otra cosa.

En la pasarela todo parecía perfecto.

En los vestuarios era completamente diferente.

—Como se vuelva a quejar, la mato —amenazó Alice mientras Tania salía a la pasarela.

—Dentro de una hora todo habrá terminado —le recordó su amiga.

Unos minutos después, Alice le entregó a la modelo unas pulseras y unos pendientes, que Tania aceptó con un suspiro de resignación.

Se oían los aplausos por encima de la música. Las modelos fueron volviendo una a una, efectuaron un rápido cambio de ropa y se prepararon para la próxima categoría. A continuación, ropa de cóctel y el vestido de fiesta.

Bella había diseñado un vestido rojo espectacular con corpiño plisado y falda por los tobillos con una abertura lateral que llegaba casi hasta la cadera.

Para ser justos, Tania lo lució con increíble soltura y elegancia.

—Prefiero llevarme el vestido a que me paguéis en efectivo —comentó la modelo.

—Es original y forma parte de la colección —le explicó Bella.

—Precisamente por eso.

—Imposible —le dijo Alice, bajándole la cremallera—. Este vestido tiene que desfilar la próxima temporada.

—Pues haces otro y ya está —insistió la modelo.

Bella tomó aire… una vez, dos veces…

—Entonces, ya no sería original —le dijo.

La última categoría era la de vestidos de novia y Isabella había optado por un vestido tradicional de exquisito encaje, cuello recatado y botones entelados siguiendo la columna vertebral. La falda se movía imitando las ondulaciones de las olas del mar con cada paso que daba la modelo.

Al final del desfile, esperaron con tensión y nervios la decisión final del jurado para ver qué diseñadores ganaban en cada categoría. Aquél era el momento que todo el mundo había estado esperando y los organizadores supieron mantener el suspense hasta que los miembros del jurado entregaron sus votaciones.

A continuación, fueron diciendo cada categoría y la modelo aparecía sobre la pasarela con el diseñador para recibir los generosos aplausos del público.

La tensión era tan intensa, que Bella agarró a Alice con fuerza de la mano. Finalmente, ganaron en la categoría de vestido de fiesta con el vestido rojo y también en la de vestido de novia.

Fue un momento increíble. Bella y Alice subieron a la pasarela juntas, ataviadas con sus ya característicos pantalones negros, blusones y zapatos de tacón alto mientras Tania se paseaba con sus diseños.

A continuación, uno hubo una presentación, un breve discurso, mucha alegría, nervios y alivio. Luego llegaron las enhorabuenas y las fotografías.

—Qué orgullosa estoy de ti —le dijo Reneé a su hija abrazándola con fuerza.

Luego la abrazó tanta gente, que Bella creyó que la cabeza le iba estallar.

—Enhorabuena.

Bella reconoció la voz al instante y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Al girarse, se encontró con Edward.

No esperaba verlo allí. Un hombre heterosexual no iba solo a un acontecimiento así. Bella se preguntó si habría ido a recoger a Tania. Tal, vez, hubiera acudido acompañado por otra mujer… ¡Desde luego, mujeres no le faltaban!

«¡Por favor, tengo que parar esto! ¿Y a mí qué me importa con quién salga este hombre?».

—Gracias —le dijo.

Aquel hombre emanaba fuerza y sensualidad, una combinación letal que no dejaba indiferente a ninguna mujer. Debajo de la sofisticada fachada vivía el corazón y el alma de un guerrero actual. Un guerrero fuerte, poderoso y salvaje.

Sólo una ingenua se atrevería a jugar con él.

Era fácil entender por qué las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies…

Fascinación, cosquilleo y la intuición de que aquel hombre sabría tocar con sus manos y su boca, sabría regalar placer… Deseo y fuego, orgasmos y placer, pero, ¿y luego qué?

—¿Has terminado? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que debía de llevar un buen rato mirándolo fijamente. Aquello hizo que se sonrojara mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura y sonreír como si no pasara nada. En aquel momento, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó los labios. Bella sintió sus labios cálidos y la punta de su lengua deslizándose por su boca. Al instante, sintió que le costaba respirar, pues aquello prometía mucho, mucho más.

Lo único que hubiera tenido que hacer habría sido buscar su lengua, darle una silenciosa invitación, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo.

Bella sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y rezó para que Edward no se diera cuenta. Le pilló completamente por sorpresa que Edward le tomara el rostro entre las manos y profundizara el beso. Aquello hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. Se sentía perdida en un mar de sensaciones sexuales tan intensas, que sólo podía concentrarse en aquel hombre.

Y lo peor era su respuesta, su propia respuesta, una respuesta que le estaba sorprendiendo y que nunca le había dado a ningún hombre, ni siquiera a su ex prometido.

Edward se apartó lentamente y Bella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, asegurándose una y otra vez que aquello no había significado nada. Había sido sólo un beso entre abrazos y besos de enhorabuena.

Mentira.

El beso de Bella había sido especial y había despertado en ella emociones que había desechado de su vida hacía tiempo. Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

«Por favor, no quiero que suceda esto», se dijo.

Bella lo estaba mirando a los ojos, pero no era capaz de leer nada en su oscura mirada. Cuando llegó otra persona a darle la enhorabuena, consiguió sonreír y hablar, pero le dio la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo con el piloto automático.

Edward había desaparecido.

¿Por qué la habría besado así? ¿Para impresionarla? ¿Sería acaso que estaba jugando con ella para darle celos a Tania?

Aquella última opción la enfadó sobremanera. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que ningún hombre la utilizara y, menos, Edward Cullen.

Por supuesto, se lo iba a decir en cuanto lo viera.

Los premios recibidos aquella noche hicieron que las invitaran a participar en una gala benéfica aquel verano y en un montón de desfiles durante los próximos meses.

—Voy a ir a ayudar a las chicas a cargar la ropa en la furgoneta —comentó Alice.

—Voy contigo —contestó Bella.

El ambiente estaba menos cargado, las modelos se habían cambiado de ropa y la mayoría se habían ido junto con los peluqueros y las chicas de maquillaje.

En el vestuario, reinaba la camaradería y, si los diseñadores que no habían ganado estaban enfadados, no lo demostraban.

Las ayudantes de Bella y de Alice lo tenían todo organizado, los zapatos, los accesorios, la bisutería, cada cosa en su caja y la ropa en sus bolsas especiales. Ya sólo quedaba cargarlo todo en la furgoneta para volver al taller.

—Me gustaría decirte una cosa antes de irme. Quería darte las gracias por haber venido —se despidió Bella de Tania.

—Es mi trabajo —contestó la modelo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo también quiero decirte una última cosa antes de irme. No toques a Edward —añadió mirándola con frialdad.

—No lo he tocado en ningún momento —contestó Bella sinceramente, pues había sido él quien la había tocado a ella.

Tania la miró con aire despectivo y se dirigió a la puerta. Era un secreto a voces que la modelo estaba loca por el joven millonario, exactamente igual que otras muchas mujeres de la alta sociedad de la ciudad.

Pero no Isabella Swan. De ella, precisamente, Tania no tenía nada que temer. Aquella ironía hizo sonreír a Bella.

—Ya hemos terminado —anunció Alice—. ¡Vámonos de fiesta! —añadió, diciéndole el nombre de un bar al que se podía ir andando desde allí—. Supongo que tu madre nos estará esperando allí y Edward, también.

Bella sintió que corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Por qué crees que Edward va a estar esperándonos en ese bar?

—Porque he visto cómo te besaba y es evidente que quiere más, porque estaba hablando con tu madre cuando les he hecho la invitación y porque ya va siendo hora de que empieces a salir con hombres otra vez —contestó su amiga.

—¿Desde cuándo me organizas la vida?

—Sólo te organizo la noche —sonrió su socia—. Lo que pase luego no es asunto mío.

—Luego no va pasar absolutamente nada.

—Ya.

—Edward no me interesa —le aseguró Bella.

—Pero tú sí que le interesas.

—No creo que sea nada más que un desafío para él —sonrió Bella—. Algo así como besar a la dama de hielo para ver si consigues que se derrita.

—¿Y lo ha conseguido? ¿Te has derretido?

Completamente, pero no estaba dispuesta decírselo a nadie.

—Confieso que tiene práctica en el arte del besar.

—¿Pero no te ha producido ninguna reacción tipo encoger los dedos de los pies, sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago ni como que estás volando alrededor del planeta?

Por supuesto que sí.

—No —mintió Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

El equipo de Isabella estaba ya sentado en una mesa cuando llegaron Bella y Alice. Sobre la mesa, había champagne y comida para picar.

Edward se puso en pie y le indicó la silla que había a su lado y antes de que a Bella le diera tiempo de negarse, Alice y se había sentado enfrente la había dejado sin opción.

Brindaron con champagne varias veces, se rieron mucho e Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando Edward tocó su copa con la suya y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Lo tenía sentado demasiado cerca, sentía su muslo a tan sólo unos centímetros y su potente masculinidad. Bella sentía sentimientos ambivalentes corriendo por sus venas, susurrándole al oído lo que podría ser si tuviera el valor de dejarse llevar.

Sin embargo, no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de abrirle el corazón, su vulnerable corazón, a un hombre que podría destrozarla. Era mucho más inteligente por su parte reprimirse y no tener nada con ningún hombre y, menos todavía, con Edward Cullen.

A medianoche, las chicas comenzaron a irse y, tras despedirse con abrazos en la acera, Edward se ofreció a llevar a Bella a casa.

—No, voy a llamar a un taxi.

—De eso, nada.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o todo el mundo se había evaporado con discreción y rapidez? Incluso su madre.

—No digas tonterías.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

—Tengo el coche aparcado aquí cerca.

—¿Eres siempre así de marimandón?

—Digamos que le he prometido a tu madre que te iba a dejar en casa sana y salva.

Y así fue cómo Bella se encontró sentada en un lujoso vehículo. ¿Habría sido porque había bebido demasiado champagne o porque la habían manipulado?

El habitáculo del coche pronto se llenó de los acordes de una música maravillosa sonaba claro de luna, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en la velada, en la ropa, en las modelos, en el jurado, en la victoria.

Y en el beso de Edward.

La palabra que se le ocurrió fue «increíble».

¿Qué tal amante sería?

No tenía ninguna intención de descubrirlo.

No, no debía adentrarse en aquel territorio pues su intuición le advertía que jamás sobreviviría con las emociones intactas.

Además, ¿cómo olvidar la amenaza de James Adams cuando le había dicho que no iba a casarse con él?

«Si se te ocurre salir con otro hombre, te mato», le había dicho.

Durante dos años, había conseguido no acercarse a ningún otro hombre porque no había querido.

Bella se aseguró que nada había cambiado, pero lo cierto era que no era así.

Algo había cambiado y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Continuara…

**Hola!!! Estoy muy contenta con sus RR!! Muchas gracias… por eso decidi subir el capitulo 3 antes!**

**LadySwan, meRiis's Little Mind; karen cullen, noelhia, JaNnYtA, Alice Kazuyo Cullen, LaAbuela, Erill Cullen, Mauge, Jadangely Swan Higginbotham, BUMBBLEBEE, TitiCullen. MUCHAS GRACIASSS!!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…**

**Saludos **

**Hanna**


	4. Capitulo 4

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 4**

—Despierta, bella durmiente.

Bella giró la cabeza y se encontró con los poderosos rasgos de Edward. Habían llegado a su casa.

—No estaba dormida.

—Entonces, ¿estás soñando despierta? —sonrió Edward.

—Gracias —contestó Bella soltando el cinturón de seguridad y alargando la mano para abrir la puerta.

—De nada.

Bella no pudo moverse pues Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó. A continuación, la soltó e Bella salió del coche a toda velocidad para no caer en la tentación de quedarse, pasarle los brazos por el cuello y apretarse contra él.

No, no podía ser.

Edward esperó hasta que Bella pasó la caseta de seguridad y entró en el ascensor. Entonces y sólo entonces, puso el coche de nuevo en marcha y se alejó.

Mientras entraba en casa, Bella se dijo que había sido una gran noche, una celebración maravillosa, ganar era lo mejor del mundo.

Al día siguiente, era domingo y no tenía necesidad de poner el despertador porque no tenía que madrugar.

Una dosis de cafeína seguida de una buena ducha caliente, algo de comer y un par de analgésicos y otra taza de café la ayudaron un poco.

Durante la última semana antes del certamen no había tenido tiempo para nada y su casa estaba bastante desordenada, así que dedicó la mañana a recoger ropa y poner una lavadora antes de vestirse y dirigirse al taller.

Hacía sol, así que Bella se puso las gafas nada más salir a la calle. Mientras andaba, se fijó en que todos los cafés estaban llenos. A la gente le encantaba tomar el brunch el domingo por la mañana y apenas había sitio para aparcar en el paseo marítimo.

Era un día maravilloso con una suave brisa que agitaba suavemente el cabello de Bella. Para mucha gente el fin de semana invitaba a la relajación, a tomar el sol, a nadar y a comer fuera de casa.

Bella se dijo que, cuando hubiera terminado de poner en orden el taller, se regalaría una buena comida. Al llegar, abrió la puerta, dejó el bolso y el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa y comenzó a recoger. Tenía que actualizar su agenda, mirar las citas que tenía, poner un asterisco en los posibles eventos y pasar los números de contacto.

A continuación, examinó de cerca las prendas que habían desfilado por la pasarela la noche anterior pues algunas necesitarían tintorería y unos toques de aguja. En general, las modelos solían ser cuidadosas, pero, de vez en cuando, con las prisas una uña podía engancharse en un dobladillo o en un escote.

Al cabo de un rato, había revisado todas las prendas y se sentía aliviada, pues solamente un par de ellas iban a necesitar una reparación mínima. Para terminar, puso juntas las que iba a llevar a la tintorería.

Bella se acercó a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua mineral que casi se bebió de un trago.

Casi había terminado.

Mientras degustaba el agua, hizo un repaso mental de la maravillosa noche, visualizó cada prenda en cada categoría y, de repente, frunció el ceño.

Faltaba el vestido de fiesta rojo.

Bella sintió que se le formaba una bola de tensión en la boca del estómago.

No podía ser, pero sabía con una horrible certidumbre que sí, que el vestido faltaba y que lo más probable era que se lo hubiera llevado Tanya.

Maldición.

Lo que le salía de las entrañas era descolgar el teléfono, llamar a la modelo y echarle una buena reprimenda, pero no podía hacerlo. Iba tener que conformarse con contactar con la agencia de Tania, explicar lo sucedido, pedir que se le devolviera el vestido y ofrecer otro a cambio.

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono móvil, Bella descolgó, saludó y recibió la callada por respuesta, así que miró la pantalla por si se había quedado sin batería, pero vio que estaba bien. Colgaron. A los pocos minutos, el teléfono volvió a sonar con el mismo resultado y, cuando Bella intentó activar la función de reellamada, se le informó de que el número era privado y no tenía acceso.

Qué raro.

Bella siguió con su actividad, marcó el teléfono de la agencia de las modelos y le contestó el contestador automático. Claro, era domingo. Llamó a la directora de la agencia y le dejó un mensaje.

Enfadada, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era cerrar el taller, irse a comer y volver a casa. Eligió una cafetería, pidió la comida y eligió un periódico de los que el local ofrecía a su clientela. El camarero le llevó un té con leche y, apenas lo había probado, cuando su teléfono móvil volvió a sonar.

—¿Debería decirle que eres una zorrita frígida?

La persona que había hablado colgó antes de que a Bella le diera tiempo de responder. Bella cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar la furia y la sorpresa que se había formado en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿James?

¿Después de dos años?

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

A menos que…

No, era imposible que nada de lo que hubiera hecho o dicho hubiera sacado a la bestia negra que habitaba bajo la fachada encantadora de su ex prometido.

Su mente buscó mientras recordaba las palabras que acababa de oír.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

Los fotógrafos del certamen de moda. ¿No sería que alguno de ellos había captado el momento en el que la boca de Edward y la suya se habían encontrado?

Bella se apresuró a pasar las páginas del periódico hasta llegar a la sección de social. Una vez allí, comprobó que, efectivamente, había una fotografía suya y un titular que lo dejaba todo claro, pues especulaba con que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan eran pareja ya que se les había visto juntos últimamente en varias ocasiones.

Maldición.

La prensa siempre inventando. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta del daño que hacían?

¿Pareja?

Bella apretó los puños.

¿Podría exigir que corrigieran aquel titular?

¡Sí, claro, cuando los burros volaran! El editor del periódico se reiría en su cara.

Bella no sabía exactamente el efecto que aquella fotografía, el titular y el texto iban a tener e su vida. Tampoco que su ex prometido era un camaleón con mucha práctica capaz de encolerizarse al extremo.

El camarero le llevó la comida, Bella se quedé mirando la ensalada César y se obligó a comérsela, pero, al rato, después de tomar unos cuantos bocados, la apartó, pues se le había quitado el apetito.

Tras pagar, se acercó a casa andando. Estaba nerviosa y tan tensa, que le dolía el cuerpo entero. Hasta que no se vio completamente a salvo en su casa no comenzó a tranquilizarse.

La luz del contestador automático estaba parpadeando, así que se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes. Uno de su madre, otro de Alice, unas cuantas personas dándole la enhorabuena y la voz de James…

—Te estoy vigilando.

¿Cómo demonios habría conseguido su número privado? No figuraba en el listín telefónico. Bella sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de ella mientras buscaba el número de Edward y lo marcaba.

—Buenos días, Bella —contestó Edward al tercer timbrazo.

—¿Tienes idea de los problemas que ese fotógrafo y las suposiciones de su periódico me han causado? —le espetó Bella, agarrando el teléfono con fuerza.

—Estaré en tu casa en diez minutos. En diez minutos, Bella.

Edward colgó y, cuando Bella volvió a llamarlo no contestó, lo que hizo que Bella maldijera a voz en grito.

¡Maldición!

Si a Edward se le ocurría presentarse en su casa y James la estaba vigilando… sin pensarlo dos veces, recogió el bolso y las llaves y bajó al vestíbulo. Cuando vio aparecer el coche de Edward, estaba tan nerviosa, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo hacia él.

No debía perder la calma, se repitió una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia el coche, abría la puerta y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Por favor, vámonos.

Edward quería pedirle una explicación y lo iba a hacer, pero, de momento, hizo lo que Bella le pedía. Al llegar a Lambeth, paró el coche.

—Vamos —le dijo.

—No quiero…

—Te tienes que relajar, así que vamos a comer algo y me cuentas qué te pasa.

—Ya he comido —contestó Bella.

Bella bajó del coche, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta.

—Seguro que te apetece tomarte un postre.

Unos minutos después, entraron en un restaurante encantador donde el maître saludó a Edward con deferencia, los sentó y mandó al sommelier.

Bella pidió agua y Edward la imitó. A continuación, leyó rápidamente el menú y pidió para los dos.

—No…

El camarero se alejó y Edward se quedó mirando intensamente a Bella, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa. Apenas se podía controlar.

—Cuéntame por qué la fotografía que ha aparecido en el periódico de hoy te apuesto así —le pidió.

¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Y hasta dónde contarle? Lo suficiente, simplemente lo suficiente para que entendiera.

—Mi ex prometido me… amenazó cuando suspendí la boda —le explicó Bella.

—¿Y tienes miedo de que vea esa fotografía?

Bella no contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Ya la ha visto?

—Sí.

—¿Problemas?

Bella tomó aire, lo soltó lentamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —quiso saber Edward.

—Por favor, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero tienes que creerme.

—¿Consideras que estás en peligro?

Bella no sabía si reírse o llorar. ¿Las llamadas telefónicas amenazadoras se podían considerar peligrosas? Por lo visto, las amenazas, siempre y cuando fueran verbales, eran simplemente una molestia.

¿Sería capaz James de hacerle algo, de hacer realidad sus amenazas? Bella no lo sabía. ¿Le serviría de algo explicarle a Edward que su ex prometido estaba desequilibrado mentalmente? No, no cambiaria nada, pues el daño que había hecho aquella fotografía ya estaba hecho.

El camarero les llevó la comida e Bella jugueteó con ella mientras Eward comía tranquilamente.

—Quiero salir contigo —declaró.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

—No me parece buena idea.

—¿Por las amenazas de tu ex?

—Tal vez he perdido la confianza en el género masculino.

—Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no todos los hombres somos iguales.

—Todos queréis lo mismo.

—¿Sexo? Hay mucha diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor.

—¿De verdad?

—Un hombre que no sabe cómo darle placer a su mujer es un desconsiderado.

—¿Quién va a dudar de un hombre con tu vasta experiencia?

Edward se rió e Bella sintió que su risa la desequilibraba y, durante un momento de locura, se imaginó haciendo el amor con él. Seguro que sería como alcanzar el nirvana, pero sabía que aquello no duraría. Era imposible, pero, ¡qué experiencia!

—Tengo entradas para una cena con espectáculo para el martes por la tarde. Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo. ¿Qué te parece a las seis y media?

¿Edward le estaba pidiendo salir?

—No creo que…

—A las seis y media —insistió Edward, pidiendo la cuenta.

Bella, una mujer económicamente independiente, sacó la cartera del bolso, pero Edward no le permitió pagar. Mientras conducía su Volvo hacía el Departamento, Bella permaneció en silencio.

¿Una cita con Edward? Si James los viera juntos, se enfadaría muchísimo y sólo Dios sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer. Tenía que decirle que no, así que, en cuanto Bella hubo parado el coche frente a su casa, así se lo hizo saber.

—Si prefieres, nos vemos directamente en la ciudad —propuso Edward—. No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta —añadió diciéndole el nombre de un restaurante—. Quedamos allí a las siete menos cuarto.

A continuación, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó levemente.

—Cuídate —le dijo.

Aquella noche, Bella no durmió bien y al día siguiente se levantó muy nerviosa. A mediodía, se sentía fatal.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Alice.

—Me duele la cabeza —sonrió Bella.

—Dime la verdad.

—Te lo digo en serio. Muchos nervios y pocos sueños.

En aquel momento, llamaron al timbre y Alice fue a contestar, volviendo con otro precioso ramo de flores. Durante la mañana, habían llegado varios.

—Es para ti —anunció.

En aquella ocasión, se trataba de rosas de color crema y amarillas y llevaban una tarjeta en la que se leía «hasta mañana por la noche, Edward».

Eran preciosas Y le recordaron a Bella que tenía que llamarlo aquella noche para cancelar la cita.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Alice anunció que era la agencia de Tanya. Tras una conversación breve y tensa, le contó lo que Bella ya suponía.

—Tanya ha dicho en la agencia que el vestido fue un regalo, que en vez de cobrar en dinero se llevó el vestido.

—Es su palabra contra la nuestra.

Aquello significaba que iba a tener que quitar el vestido de fiesta rojo del desfile de la próxima temporada y reemplazarlo por otro igual de espectacular.

Durante la tarde, se sucedieron varias llamadas. Entre ellas, dos cuyo interlocutor colgó y una de Edward que Bella decidió no contestar y que le ganó una mirada confusa por parte de Alice.

—¿Estás loca? —le preguntó su socia, colgando el teléfono.

Bella no necesitaba en aquellos momentos la complicación de tener un hombre en su vida y, menos, a Edward Cullen.

—No quiero ninguna relación —le explicó.

—Pero es un hombre guapísimo y sensual —Protestó Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Basta con mirarlo para derretirse.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió Bella.

—¿Tú, no?

—No —mintió Bella.

—Me parece que Edward no te va a dejar opción.

Imposible. Bella tenía la situación controlada. Podía elegir. Bueno, la verdad era que no estaba tan segura porque Edward no había llegado a los treinta y muchos años con un éxito profesional sin precedentes sin utilizar la manipulación. Aquel hombre se dedicaba a comprar empresas y a reconstruirlas y estaba acostumbrado a la lucha encarnizada.

¿Y qué?

Ella había tenido que reconstruir su mundo emocional y su vida y lo había conseguido, demostrando que era una mujer autosuficiente y fuerte, una superviviente.

Después de aquella desastrosa noche que había precedido al día en el que se suponía que se tenía que casar, se había prometido no volver a confiar en un hombre jamás.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios tenía dudas ahora? ¿Por qué aquel hombre la había besado? Sí, porque sus besos habían desenterrado emociones olvidadas y la habían hecho desear cosas imposibles.

Aquello no era justo.

—¿Qué te parece si en el próximo desfile ponemos música funky? —le propuso Alice—. Voy a elegir unas cuantas canciones y tú me dices.

—Me parece bien.

En aquel momento, volvió a sonar su teléfono. Bella reconoció aliviada el número de su madre y sonrió mientras descolgaba el auricular.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no te vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche? —le propuso Reneé—. Yo cocino. Solas tú y yo.

—Sí, mamá, me apetece mucho —contestó Bella sinceramente—. Estaré allí a las seis y media. Yo llevo el vino.

Al llegar a casa de su madre, un piso espacioso , Bella sintió que la tensión de la última semana comenzaba a desaparecer mientras sonreía a su progenitora con cariño.

Olía de maravilla e Bella reconoció uno de los platos preferidos de su madre, pollo al vino con verduras y de postre una tarta deliciosa, todo ello acompañado con una copa de Chardonnay y café.

Durante la velada, hablaron de un montón de eventos sociales a los que iban a acudir juntas, pero su madre no mencionó en ningún momento a Edward Cullen ni la fotografía que había aparecido publicada en el periódico del domingo.

—Supongo que habrás estado muy ocupada —comentó Reneé—. ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

«Qué sutil, mamá, qué sutil», pensó Bella.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió.

No, no estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo cuando la sombra de James planeaba sobre su vida a intervalos demasiado frecuentes?

Bella salió de casa de su madre bastante tarde El cielo amenazaba lluvia y, de hecho, comenzó llover mientras conducía. No había tráfico, así que no tardó en llegar a casa acompañada por los acordes de la música que llenaban el interior de su BMW.

Una vez allí, mientras recordaba lo placentera que había resultado la cena con su madre, la buena comida y la mejor conversación, aparcó el coche, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al ascensor.

**Continuara…**

**Hola niñas soy de nuevo! Como lo prometi!... les deje el capitulo de hoy.**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR por sus alertas y por colocar la historia en sus favoritos…por favor disculpen el vocabulario utilizado espero no haber ofendido a nadie..**

**Muchos Saludos… nos vemos mañana en el proximo capitulo**

**Hanna**

Pd: Estoy tan contenta que dejo un adelantito del capitulo de mañana

—¿Qué haces? —se extrañó Edward.

—Estoy llamando a un taxi.

—No, de eso nada.

—Déjame en paz.

Edward la miró muy serio y Bella sintió que el mundo se evaporaba y que el aire se electrificaba entre ellos dos. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y, a cámara lenta, vio cómo Edward se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba. Al instante, sintió que ya no estaba enfadada…


	5. Capitulo 5

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 5**

No había nada como despertarse nada más amanecer ante el insistente sonido del teléfono móvil. Bella alargó el brazo, agarró el teléfono que tenía sobre la mesilla y descolgó.

Tras esperar unos cuantos minutos interminables en los que sólo hubo silencio, la persona que llamaba colgó.

¿Se habría equivocado de número? Una hora después, el teléfono volvió a sonar y, de nuevo, nadie contestó.

Bella activó la función de rellamada y la compañía telefónica a través de una grabación le indicó que el número de la persona que llamaba era privado.

James.

Bella se dijo que podía activar el identificador de llamada tanto en el teléfono fijo como en el móvil. Así, podría ver en pantalla el número de la persona que llamaba.

A continuación, intentó volverse a dormir, pero no lo consiguió, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café. Mientras se lo tomaba, pensó que se le había olvidado llamar a Edward la noche anterior para cancelar la cita ¿Y si fuera? No ir sería ceder a las amenazas de James.

Se pasó todo el día con aquella cuestión en mente y, al final, después de trabajar, se duchó a cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la ciudad en coche. Edward la saludó cuando la vio entrar en el restaurante y la besó en la boca.

—Estás guapísima.

Bella agradeció el cumplido sinceramente mientras Edward le indicaba al camarero que ya podía llevarlos a su mesa. Bella se dijo que todo iba a ir bien, que lo único que iban a hacer iba a ser hablar, tomarse una copa de vino, comer y disfrutar del espectáculo. Cuando terminara, Edward la llevaría a casa.

Todo iba a ir de maravilla. Todo iba a ser muy fácil Bella comenzó a relajarse. Cuando llegó el camarero, pidieron la cena y Edward entabló una conversación cualquiera, sin demasiadas implicaciones, pues sabía que, si se ponía muy serio, se arriesgaba a que Bella se echara atrás.

Y no quería que aquello sucediera.

—Tengo entendido que has vivido en Francia y en Italia, ¿no? —le preguntó mientras comían—. ¿Siempre por motivos de estudios?

—Sí —sonrió Bella cada vez más a gusto—. Fui a estudiar y estudié mucho aunque también tuve algo de tiempo libre para viajar—. Los fines de semana solíamos alquilar un coche y nos íbamos de excursión, comprábamos comida y comíamos en el campo —recordó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Edward sintió un instinto de protección sobre aquella jovencita, sobre su amor por la vida. Le encantaría devolverle todo aquello, y sabía que podía hacerlo en cuanto Bella aprendiera a confiar en él.

Edward la deseaba. En su cama, en su vida, su esposa, pero era consciente de que, si le proponía matrimonio en aquellos momentos, Bella saldría corriendo.

El espectáculo resultó ser excelente. Bella se lo pasó muy bien y así se lo hizo saber a Edward mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

—Te propongo que nos tomemos un café y, luego, te acompañaré a casa, tú en tu coche y yo en el mío —sugirió acariciándole la mejilla—. Te sigo.

Y así fue cómo Bella se encontró en uno de los locales más de moda de la ciudad, preguntándose por qué no se había ido directamente a casa. La respuesta era que, en realidad, no quería que la velada terminara.

Edward le hacía pensar en lo inalcanzable. ¿Tan malo sería? Bella pidió té mientras Edward prefirió café. De la conversación que tuvo lugar a continuación Bella recordó muy poco al día siguiente, sólo recordaba que parecía que se deseaban mutuamente.

La verdad era que le resultaba difícil aceptar que el interés de un hombre como Bella en ella fuera genuino y, además, se preguntaba qué sucedería de ser así.

Abandonaron el local casi a medianoche y al llegar al coche de Bella, Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con pasión. Bella no sabía si el beso había durado segundos o minutos lo único que sabía era que le hubiera gustado que no hubiera terminado.

A Edward le costó un gran esfuerzo apartarse y dejar de tocarla porque realmente se moría por hacerle el amor.

—Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta —le dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Bella asintió mientras se ponía al volante de su coche.

Apenas había tráfico y Edward la siguió en su coche, tal y como había prometido, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Una vez allí, Bell le dio una ráfaga de luces largas en señal de agradecimiento, abrió el garaje con el mando y accedió al aparcamiento subterráneo.

Una vez dentro, dejó su vehículo en su plaza y se fijó en que había dos luces fundidas. Qué raro, hubiera jurado que cuando se había ido unas horas antes todas funcionaban perfectamente.

De repente, un leve ruido a sus espaldas hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió unas manos que la empujaban contra un coche.

—Zorra.

A continuación, sintió la palma de la mano en la mejilla y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

¿James?

Nada más verlo, comprendió que había bebido alcohol y consumido drogas. Tal vez, las dos cosas «No debo dejar de mirarlo, no debo pensar», se dijo Bella.

Sentía dolor en la mejilla y en la mandíbula, pero lo ignoró y se quedó mirándolo atentamente para anticiparse a su próximo movimiento. Llevaba un spray de pimienta en el bolso, una alarma personal y botas de tacón, así que iba bien armada.

—¿Por qué demonios no me escuchas cuando te hablo, zorra?

«No pienso contestar», pensó Bella.

A continuación, detectó el momento en el que iba a volver a golpearla, lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le clavó el tacón, lo que hizo que James aullara de dolor y se apartara con la mano herida.

Mientras la insultaba obscenamente, Bella corrió hacia el ascensor sacando del bolso el spray de pimienta.

Para su suerte, el ascensor estaba allí, así que metió su clave de acceso y las puertas se cerraron.

Hasta que no se vio en su casa, con la puerta cerrada con llave y la alarma conectada, no se permitió reaccionar. Las manos le temblaban y le dolían ciertas partes del cuerpo.

Qué horror.

Tras darse una buena ducha de agua caliente y lavarse el pelo, se puso el camisón, apagó las luces y se sentó frente al televisor con la esperanza de que la película la distrajera.

A la mañana siguiente, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Tras vestirse y desayunar, bajó en el ascensor hasta el coche. Aunque sabía que era de día, que el aparcamiento estaría bien iluminado y que James se habría ido hacía horas, sentía un nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago.

El día se desarrolló con normalidad. Dos veces durante la tarde marcó el número de su madre para decirle que no iba a ir a la fiesta de aquella noche, pero colgó antes de que Reneé contestara.

Lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada ir a una fiesta. Necesitaba estar a solas para intentar comprender por qué James había vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

Una cosa era aguantar sus ataques verbales y otra muy diferente su violencia. Recordó que James le había advertido que no se acercará a Edward, pero era imposible porque, cada vez que asistía a un evento social, se lo encontraba. Era prácticamente imposible no verlo. Además, le gustaba estar con él aunque fuera una locura, aunque no lo entendiera.

Maldición. ¿Por qué se le había complicado tanto la vida? Unas semanas atrás todo era normal, salía con unas cuantas amigas y acompañaba a su madre a todo tipo de eventos sociales.

Ahora todo había cambiado y no se podía decir que hubiera sido para mejor.

Disponía de media hora para ducharse, arreglarse el pelo, camuflar con cuidado un moratón y elegir la ropa que se iba a poner, pues había quedado con su madre en el vestíbulo.

Eligió un vestido de mangas tres cuartos de encaje negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas, lo combinó con unos tacones altos negros y se recogió el pelo en un moño sencillo.

Cuando bajó, encontró el Lexus de su madre aparcado en la puerta de su edificio, avanzó hacia él besó a Reneé y consiguió mantener una conversación amena hasta que llegaron a Lambeth.

Al llegar a la mansión de la persona que daba la fiesta, vio a Edward conversando con otro invitado. Como si hubiera presentido su aparición, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Bella aceptó una copa de champagne para ver si se le aplacaban los nervios. Había decidido quedarse una hora y luego irse con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza.

Su madre lo entendería.

Mientras tanto, tenía que hablar con los asistentes y hacer ver que se lo estaba pasando bien, lo que no le resultaba fácil pues le dolía el rostro, le dolía sonreír y para hablar tenía que utilizar muchos músculos que también sentía doloridos.

La falta de sueño, la exagerada dosis de analgésicos y un duro día de trabajo además del ataque de la noche anterior… Bella se dio cuenta de que el champagne no le iba nada bien, así que pidió agua.

—Hola, Bella.

Al oír la voz de Edward, Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, sonrió y se giró hacia él, hacia aquel hombre cuya presencia física tenía el poder de ponerla realmente nerviosa. Edward entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba pálida y de que se había maquillado más que en otras ocasiones.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió Edward.

—No quiero jugar contigo —contestó Bella.

—¿Te crees que lo que hay entre nosotros es un juego?

—No hay lugar para mí en tu vida personal.

—Te equivocas, claro que lo hay —le aseguró Edward, tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Bella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, pero, aun así, decidió que era mejor retirar la mano. Sin embargo Edward debía de tener otra forma de ver las cosas y no se lo permitió.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto —le pidió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Has vuelto a recibir amenazas de tu ex prometido.

No había sido una pregunta, sino una observación afirmativa. Bella no contestó.

—¿Me lo quieres contar?

—No.

—No tienes por qué pasar por esto tú sola.

—Si pido ayuda a alguien, lo único que voy a conseguir es empeorar la situación, créeme —contestó Bella.

El dolor de cabeza que llevaba todo el día amenazando con explotar había llegado a su punto más alto y Bella buscó con la mirada a su madre para decirle que se iba a casa. Cuando la vio, avanzó hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que Edward la seguía. Cuando le dijo a Reneé que se iba a casa en taxi, Edward se ofreció a llevarla y, por supuesto su madre le dio las gracias encantada.

Bella no tenía opción, así que asintió y salió de la casa en compañía de Edward, pero, nada más llegar a la calle, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso y marcó un número.

—¿Qué haces? —se extrañó Edward.

—Estoy llamando a un taxi.

—No, de eso nada.

—Déjame en paz.

Edward la miró muy serio e Bella sintió que el mundo se evaporaba y que el aire se electrificaba entre ellos dos. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y, a cámara lenta, vio cómo Edward se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba. Al instante, sintió que ya no estaba enfadada. Aunque le seguían doliendo los músculos faciales, besar a aquel hombre era una bendición. Sólo existía él, su fuerza, su boca, su lengua y sus promesas silenciosas.

—Vamos, sube al coche —le dijo Edward.

—No, prefiero llamar a un taxi —insistió Bella.

—Venga, Bella, te aseguro que no tienes nada que temer —insistió Edward como si supiera que…

Pero era imposible. La única persona que lo sabía era Reneé. Bella terminó accediendo y montándose en el coche de Edward. Mientras Edward conducía, Bella se dio cuenta de que le temblaban los labios. Tenía el sabor de Edward en la boca. Le dolía la mandíbula y el pómulo y por alguna extraña razón el sentirse tan frágil le daba ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió pues sería una gran humillación llorar delante de Edward.

Así que Bella se obligó a pensar en cielos despejados, días de sol, flores de muchos colores, gatitos jugando en la hierba. Aquello combinado con las luces de todos los colores, las señales de tráfico y todo lo demás que había en la calle consiguieron que el trayecto no se hiciera demasiado largo.

Edward no intentó iniciar ninguna conversación, lo que Bella le agradeció sinceramente. Al llegar a su casa, paró el coche ante la puerta principal, Bella se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta a toda velocidad y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo del edificio.

—Te acompaño —anunció Edward, caminando a su lado.

—No —contestó Bella.

Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, sola, y sentirse a salvo. Bella marcó el código de seguridad de la puerta principal y entró a toda velocidad, pero Edward fue muy rápido también y la siguió. El ascensor funcionaba con una llave de seguridad e Bella no estaba dispuesta a meterse hasta que Edward se hubiera ido.

Pero Edward alargó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando. Aquella lágrima lo conmovió sobremanera.

—Por favor, vete —le pidió Bella.

Edward se quedó pensativo.

—Cuando llegue el ascensor, te dejo dentro y me voy.

Bella dudó, pues no sabía si Edward cumpliría su promesa, pero terminó llamando al ascensor. Segundos después, las puertas se abrieron, Bella se metió dentro del habitáculo, se despidió de Edward y subió a su casa.

La mirada de miedo que había visto en sus ojos un instante antes de que las puertas se cerraran acompañó a Edward mientras salía del edificio y conducía su coche hasta su casa.

Bella echó la triple cerradura y pasó el cerrojo, cruzó el espacioso salón en dirección a la cocina, se preparó una taza de té y se tomó unos cuantos analgésicos antes de ponerse el camisón. A continuación, se lavó la cara y descubrió con horror que se le estaba amoratando el pómulo. También tenía marcas en la parte superior de los brazos, así que se puso la bata y se dirigió al salón con la taza de té a ver la televisión un rato.

Estaba haciendo zapping cuando se fijó en que había un papel en el vestíbulo. ¿Un sobre? Bella cruzó el salón, vio que en el sobre estaba escrito su nombre y lo abrió mientras se preguntaba por qué se lo habrían metido por debajo de la puerta cuando lo normal era que se lo hubieran dejado en su buzón individual.

El sobre sólo contenía una hoja doblada. Bella la desdobló y vio que sólo tenía tres palabras escritas.

«Deshazte de él».

No había firma, pero estaba claro que se trataba de James. Bella sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Aquel edificio tenía fuertes medidas de seguridad. Esa había sido precisamente la principal razón por la que se había comprado allí la casa. El hecho de que James hubiera conseguido entrar le preocupaba.

Llevaba dos años sin salir con nadie y, en cualquier caso, tampoco era que estuviera saliendo con Edward Cullen, ¿no? Sí, era cierto que había cenado con él, que se habían encontrado en dos o tres actos sociales y que la había llevado en coche a casa, pero era normal porque se conocían y formaban parte del mismo círculo de amistades, nada más.

¿Cómo que nada más? Había mucho más y lo peor era, que Bella deseaba que todavía hubiera más. ¿Sería capaz de olvidarse de las amenazas de James y aceptar lo que Edward le ofrecía?

Hiciera lo que hiciera iba a terminar con el corazón roto.

Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, Bella tiró el té por el fregadero y se fue a la cama. Dejando la luz encendida, intentó dormir y, aunque no le resultó fácil conciliar el sueño, consiguió finalmente dormir algo, pero se despertó dos veces con una pesadilla terrible y tuvo que volverse a poner a leer de nuevo.

Cuando se iba a quedar dormida, se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Edward Cullen.

Continuara….

**Hola! Estoy de nuevo por aquí con el capitulo 5 … James esta loco… creo que ya se imaginan lo que ocurrio una noche antes de la boda verdad!! Con respecto a los sentimientos de Edward pronto los ira expresando…**

**Espero les guste el capitulo… muchas gracias por sus RR por sus alertas y por poner la historia en sus favoritas!!!**

**Saludos **

**Hanna**


	6. Capitulo 6

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajse ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 6**

Bella se despertó temprano, se preparó una infusión y se sentó cómodamente en una butaca cerca del ventanal que daba a la terraza.

Hacía un precioso día de principios de verano, el sol brillaba con fuerza Media hora después, se había cambiado de ropa e iba andando hacia el trabajo. Diseñar un vestido para reemplazar al rojo no iba resultar fácil porque iba a tener que ser mejor que el anterior, que había ganado el premio del Certamen de la Moda.

Bella estuvo trabajando toda la mañana, descartando ideas y al mediodía le pareció que tenía algo que le gustaba, así que se permitió irse a comprar un sándwich vegetal para comer.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Al instante, pensó en James y se estremeció de miedo. Aun así, siguió andando sin mirar atrás, como si nada la hubiera perturbado.

No se volvió a sentir bien hasta que no hubo vuelto al taller, pero la tarde no se dio bien, Pues una costurera se puso enferma y una máquina se averió.

Para cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, Bella estaba cansada y nerviosa. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago y le pedía a Alice que contestara, pero no fueron más que llamadas de negocios y Reneé.

Lo único que quería era irse a casa, darse un buen baño de espuma y descansar, pero, gracias a Edward Cullen, los medios de comunicación se habían fijado en ella y James la acechaba.

«Te estoy vigilando».

¿La habría estado esperando en la puerta de su casa aquella mañana? ¿La habría seguido hasta el trabajo? ¿La estaría esperando sentado en su coche a que saliera y cerrara el taller?

La idea de que estuviera planeando otro ataque era insoportable. Podría haberse quedado en el taller, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero prefirió salir con Alice y con las dos ayudantes.

Al hacerlo, vio un Volvo plateado apartado frente al taller y a Edward apoyado en la puerta del copiloto.

—Hola —la saludó, haciendo que Bella se pusiera todavía más nerviosa.

Aquel hombre siempre llevaba unos trajes impecables que resaltaban su cuerpo y su masculinidad y… aquella boca de pecado que besaba con sensualidad y le enviaba a una a la estratosfera…

Durante unos breves minutos, Bella se olvidó de quién era y de dónde estaba y se encontró transportada a un lugar donde no existía el miedo ni la inseguridad, sólo la promesa de la pasión y el hombre que se la podía dar si ella se atrevía a dejarlo hacer.

Bella se dio cuenta de repente de que Alice y las chicas se habían ido.

—Hola —contestó, intentando sonar serena.

Edward, que parecía relajado pero alerta al mismo tiempo, se acercó a ella aunque Bella hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera porque la alteraba y, en aquellos momentos, ya se sentía suficientemente alterada preguntándose si James estaría en uno de los coches aparcados, observándolos…

—Había pensado que, quizás, te apeteciera salir a cenar.

—Tengo otros planes —contestó Bella—. Gracias, pero…

Edward la miró intensamente y se fijó en que estaba pálida y tenía ojeras.

—¿Gracias, pero?

—Edward…

—Dame ese gusto.

—No puedo —contestó Bella apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿Te tienes que ir a lavar el pelo? —le preguntó Edward en tono divertido—. ¿O es que tienes que limpiar la casa y escribirle a tu tía Sally?

—No tengo ninguna tía que se llame Sally.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Ni bueno ni malo, no digas tonterías.

—Sólo será media hora —insistió Edward.

Bella era consciente de que debería decir que no porque, si James los estuviera observando y la viera irse sola, a ella por un lado y a Edward por el otro, creería que había ganado.

¿Y qué? ¿Dejaría entonces de agobiarla? No claro que no. Lo que tenía que hacer era ir a denunciarlo a la policía. Claro que lo único que le dirían sería que pidiera una orden de alejamiento y que interpusiera una demanda si James se acercaba.

Maldición. Lo cierto era que tenía hambre y media hora no era mucho tiempo, así que seguro que no pasaba nada.

—Está bien —accedió.

Así fue cómo avanzaron , eligieron una cafetería que a los dos les gustó, se sentaron dentro y pidieron la cena.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —le preguntó Edward.

—No muy bien —contestó Bella mientras observaba cómo Edward echaba azúcar en el café.

Aquel hombre tenía unas manos preciosas, unas manos de las que había disfrutado cuando le habían acariciado la nuca y el rostro.

Stop.

Recordar sus caricias la volvía loca, así que Bella probó el café para ganar tiempo y lo observó por encima del borde de la taza.

A Edward se le daba muy bien actuar con aquella apariencia enigmática. Demasiado bien, pues todo el mundo sabía que bajo aquella fachada de persona relajada había una mente muy astuta.

—Una de las chicas se ha puesto enferma y una máquina se ha estropeado —le explicó Bella encogiéndose de hombros—. Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo lo de siempre —añadió, decidiendo que era mejor que la conversación no se pusiera demasiado seria—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo de siempre también, una reunión importante y algunas llamadas…

Nada que no pudiera hacer con una mano a la espalda. El camarero les llevó el risotto de setas, espinacas y piñones con queso parmesano que habían pedido.

El arroz resultó estar delicioso e Bella comió encantada, fijándose en Edward y en lo guapo que era. Tenerlo tan cerca era realmente insoportable y fue todo un alivio cuando terminó de cenar y pidió otro café con la esperanza de poder irse después de haber pagado su parte.

Pero las cosas no salieron así, pues Edward insistió en que la idea de invitarla a cenar había sido suya y pagó él, así que Bella le dio las gracias y, cuando salieron a la acera, anunció que tenía mucho trabajo y que tenía que irse a casa. Podría haberse ido inmediatamente y Edward no se lo habría impedido, pero, por alguna extraña razón, sus pies no obedecieron a su cerebro.

—Te llevo en coche —se ofreció Edward.

—No hace falta, vivo a un par de manzanas de aquí.

—Voy precisamente en esa dirección —insistió Edward, sonriéndole divertido.

—¿Siempre eres así de…?

—¿Insistente? Sí, cuando quiero algo, Voy a por ello.

—Para que lo sepas, no me gustan nada los hombres que siempre hacen lo que ellos quieren.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí discutiendo?

—¿Y si te dijera que lo que quiero en realidad es no volverte a ver?

—Sabría que estás mintiendo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Bella se quedara sin respiración y se sintiera vulnerable, emocionalmente desnuda ante un hombre que, por lo visto, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Pierdes el tiempo —le advirtió Bella, comenzando a alejarse, pero Edward la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia su coche.

Bella dejó que le abriera la puerta del copiloto, se introdujo en el vehículo y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, pensando que en unos cuantos minutos estaría sana y salva en casa.

El trayecto discurrió en silencio y, al llegar a casa, ya con la llave de seguridad en la mano, Bella se dispuso a salir del coche.

—¿No se te olvida algo? —le dijo Bella.

Bella se giró hacia él y Edward se acercó y la besó.

Oh, aquello no podía ser. Bella no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, el deseo, la necesidad, la incapacidad de confiar y el miedo, el miedo de dejar que un hombre, especialmente aquel hombre, tirara abajo las barreras que había puesto para protegerse el corazón.

Cuando Edward le puso una mano sobre el brazo, Bella no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de dolor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se extrañó Edward.

—Nada —mintió Bella—. Es que tengo un morado.

Edward le levantó la manga y, aunque su expresión facial no cambió, Bella fuera consciente de lo que estaba viendo. Cinco dedos perfectamente marcados sobre su piel. Bella la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Bella no contestó.

—¿Tu ex prometido? —insistió Edward.

—No tienes derecho a interrogarme —contestó Bella, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del coche.

Una vez en la acera, sintió un gran alivio de haberse librado de Edward, alivio que no le duró mucho porque Edward se bajó del coche y se acercó a ella de nuevo. Bella se giró y se quedó mirándolo muy seria.

—No —le dijo simplemente.

No me toques, no me sigas. Aquél era el mensaje. Edward enarcó una ceja y la miró a los ojos.

—Creo que sería más fácil que me contaras qué ha sucedido.

Era imposible que Edward lo supiera porque nadie lo sabía y darle pruebas sería una locura.

—No, no sería más fácil —contestó Bella.

Edward se quedó mirándola en silencio y se dio cuenta de la ansiedad que la embargaba por dentro.

—Lo que tú prefieras.

¿Por qué, de repente, Bella se sentía tan nerviosa? Aquello no tenía sentido. Tenía que desearle buenas noches e irse y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Edward no se lo impidió, que era lo que ella había esperado.

Una vez en casa, Bella decidió hacer algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada. Tras ponerse el camisón y quitarse el maquillaje, se cepilló el pelo, encendió el ordenador y se concentró en las prendas en las que estaba trabajando para la próxima colección de invierno.

A continuación, le mandó un correo electrónico a su madre contándole lo que había hecho aquel día, una costumbre que ambas habían iniciado tras la muerte de su padre y que, aunque se suponía iba a ser temporal, les había gustado y seguían manteniendo.

A las once de la noche, Bella apagó las luces y se metió en la cama. Estaba tan cansada que, nada más apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, se quedó dormida.

El día amaneció como cualquier otro e Bella se encontró tan ocupada que, para cuando Alice y las ayudantes anunciaron que se iban, todavía le faltaba darle los últimos retoques al nuevo vestido de fiesta, así que decidió quedarse un ratito más.

Hacía una tarde preciosa. Mientras Bella cerraba el taller, el sol se ponía en el horizonte del océano. Se había quedado más tiempo del que había previsto pero se sentía satisfecha porque había adelantado mucho trabajo y sabía que el vestido le hacía sombra al rojo que Tanya se había apropiado.

Bella sonrío encantada y elevo el puño al cielo en señal de júbilo. A continuación, llamó a Alice para contárselo y decidió tomarse un café mirando el mar para celebrarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la cafetería que había elegido, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba observándola y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Todavía no era de noche, así que no tenía que tener miedo y, además, vivía cerca. En aquel momento, sonó su teléfono móvil y contestó sin pensar.

—Hola, zorra.

Bella estaba harta de aquello, así que no colgó.

—¿Te da miedo dar la cara?

—¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que te estoy vigilando?

—Deberías comenzar a vivir tu vida porque estás enfermo.

—Me lo estoy pasando en grande.

Bella colgó y, apenas le había dado tiempo de respirar un par de veces cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto lo suficientemente explícito como para saber, sin ningún género de dudas, de quién era.

Esperó diez minutos para levantarse e irse pues no quería darle a James la satisfacción de ver cómo le había estropeado el momento.

Cuando transcurrió aquel tiempo, Bella se puso en pie diciéndose que no iba a pasar nada que había gente por todas partes y que, además tenía una alarma personal con un ruido tan estridente, que era capaz de despertar a los muertos.

Una vez en la acera, se apartó el pelo de la cara, pues hacía viento y, en aquel momento, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vio que un hombre estaba intentando reducir a James, que consiguió zafarse de él y cruzar la calle a toda velocidad.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? —le preguntó Bella al hombre.

—Me llamo Harry Clearwater y me ha contratado el señor Edward Cullen para que la proteja. Soy guardaespaldas —le explicó el desconocido.

—Así que tendría que darte las gracias.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo.

—Me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes, Harry.

—Debo ser discreto.

—Ya, pero asustarme no es sinónimo de discreción —le dijo Bella muy enfadada.

—Perdón —se disculpó el guardaespaldas—. La acompaño a casa andando —se ofreció.

—No voy a casa.

—En ese caso, la acompaño al coche.

Y así lo hizo.

Bella se montó en su coche y condujo unas cuantas manzanas. A continuación, paró el vehículo y llamó a su madre para pedirle la dirección de Edward. Cinco minutos después, estaba conduciendo hacia casa de Edward.

Estaba realmente enfadada y no creía que fuera a ser capaz de mantener la conversación en un tono civilizado.

Al llegar al número de la calle que su madre le había indicado, se bajó del coche y se identificó a través de un sofisticado sistema de seguridad. Se trataba de una casa de dos plantas rodeada de unos jardines maravillosos. La verja se abrió al cabo de unos segundos e Bella avanzó hacia la entrada principal. Le abrió la puerta Edward en persona que no parecía en absoluto sorprendido, lo que hizo que Bella se enfadara todavía más.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Edward enarcó una ceja y se hizo a un lado para invitarla a pasar.

—Si no te importa, preferiría que no mantuviéramos esta conversación en la puerta de la casa.

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y entró. Odiaba su indolencia, lo odiaba todo en él.

La puerta se cerró y Bella se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Quién demonios te ha dado permiso para meterte en mi vida?

—¿Qué pasa con el hola? —contestó Edward, indicándole una estancia situada a la derecha.

—Has contratado a un guardaespaldas —le espetó Bella—. ¿Por qué?

—Pasa, te serviré una copa y hablaremos.

—Esta visita no es una visita de cortesía —le dijo Bella, intentando calmarse.

—Ya lo veo.

—¡Por lo menos, me lo podrías haber dicho!

—No, porque sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción.

—¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!

—¿James Adams?

—¿Te creías que…? ¿Quién?

—Ya me has oído.

Bella palideció. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? Claro que, ¿cómo no lo iba saber? Para un hombre como Edward Cullen era muy fácil desenterrar la información que necesitaba. Le habría bastado con hacer un par de llamadas para dar con su historial médico en el que quedaba constancia del ingreso en el hospital privado al que su madre la había llevado cuando el día antes de su boda James la había maltratado. Por supuesto, también había un informe policial, aunque Bella había elegido no presentar demanda por vía penal.

Toda aquella información existía y, aunque no estaba al acceso de cualquiera, tampoco era difícil obtenerla si uno tenía los contactos adecuados.

—Podría llevarte a juicio por entrometerte en mi vida privada —le advirtió Bella.

—Haz lo que quieras —contestó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, Bella alargó el brazo y le dio un bofetón.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó apretando los puños y golpeándolo allí donde pudo.

En el pecho, en el hombro, en el brazo. Edward ni se movió, la dejó hacer durante unos segundos. A continuación, la agarró de las muñecas.

—¡Suéltame! —protestó Bella.

—Ya basta, para, te vas a hacer daño —contestó Edward.

Bella estaba muy enfadada… con James. Con Edward y, sobre todo, con aquella situación. No quería vivir así, siempre alerta, sabiendo que podía pasar cualquier cosa…

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó más calmada.

—Porque necesitabas ayuda —contestó Edward.

—¿Así de simple?

—Sí.

Bella tomó aire y suspiró.

—Dile a tu guardaespaldas que me deje en paz.

—Difícil.

—¿Cómo? No tienes más que llamarlo por teléfono y ya está.

—No.

Bella lo miró con los ojos encendidos como esmeraldas.

—No lo entiendes.

Edward recordó la sensación que se había apoderado de él mientras leía el informe en el que se describían las lesiones que Bella había sufrido.

—El guardaespaldas va a seguir protegiéndote y yo, también.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No, no puedes hacer esto —le dijo.

Edward se moría por tomarla entre sus brazos para asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien, que junto a el no corría peligro y no dejaría que nada la lastimara.

—Claro que puedo.

—No quiero a ningún hombre en mi vida.

—Pues lo siento mucho porque así están las cosas —contestó Edward.

Bella tomó aire, apretó los dientes e intentó controlarse.

—Me voy —anunció muy seria.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar?

Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estás loco?

—No, tengo hambre.

—No —contestó Bella.

Lo único que quería era salir de aquella casa, distanciarse de aquel hombre que la desasosegaba tanto.

—Una buena comida, una copa de vino… —insistió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Una cena para dos, conversación, fingir que todo iba bien y que sólo eran amigos?

—No —contestó Bella, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la casa.

Como final a una escena de una película le había quedado bien, pero, a medida que se acercaba con el coche a su casa, se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

Bella llegó a casa mirando por el retrovisor, pero había mucho tráfico y era difícil saber si alguien la seguía. Pasó un mal momento mientras metía el coche en el garaje y cruzaba hacia el ascensor, pero, por fin, con el spray de pimienta en la mano, consiguió llegar a su piso sana y salva.

Continuara…

**Hola!! Cumpliendo con mi capitulo del día… espero les guste y que les aclare un poquito las dudas con respecto a Edward y lo que le sucedió a Bella.**

**Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus RR de sus alertas, gracias por el cariño, cada palabra que le dedican a esta historia le llega a mi corazoncito!**

**El capitulo 7 casi esta listo solo falta revisarlo… pero no se si a ustedes les gustaría leer dos capítulos tan seguidos… ustedes deciden lo subo en cuanto lo revise? o lo subo mañana?**

**Zay:** Bella sufrio mucho con James, pero las cosas poco a poco tomaran su curso.

**Marie Cullen:** Me alegra que te guste prometo actualizar todos los dias.

**Gby:** Nena mil gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te guste.

**Disculpen que no conteste todos lo RR aquí, solo contestare los RR en cada capitulo a los lectores que no tiene cuenta. Los demás los contestare en privado, si no les molesta.**

**Quieren el capitulo en ratito o mañana?**

**Saludos **

**Hanna**


	7. Capitulo 7

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 7**

Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió con relativa normalidad entre preparativos para el desfile de modelos previsto para el mes siguiente, una llamada de una revista de tirada nacional que quería hacerles un reportaje, estudiar la moda de las pasarelas de New York y de Milán y buscar telas para la próxima colección de invierno.

Aquel día no hubo llamadas de James e Bella se preguntó si el episodio con el guardaespaldas contratado por Edward lo habría asustado o estaría esperando el momento adecuado.

Edward la llamó dos veces. En la primera ocasión, Bella se negó a ponerse al teléfono y en la segunda declinó la invitación que le hizo.

Ignorarlo no le sirvió de nada.

Aquella noche iba a acudir en compañía de su madre a una fiesta que daba una de las mejores amigas de Reneé.

Todo el mundo esperaba que llevara algo espectacular e Bella no defraudó. Eligió un conjunto en color lila pálido compuesto por falda y cuerpo tacones altos a juego y el pelo recogido alto lo que hizo que la gente la mirara con admiración.

Bella estaba segura de que Edward estaría entre los invitados y se encontró buscándolo mientras conversaba aquí y allá con el resto de los congregados en aquella velada.

Bella se dijo que se lo estaba pasando bien y casi lo consiguió hasta que vio entrar a Tanya muy bien peinada, maquillada por un profesional, con estupendos diamantes en las orejas y en el cuello y llevando el vestido rojo.

Bella apretó los dientes, pero se dijo que lo cierto era que la modelo hacía justicia al vestido y que ése era, al fin y al cabo, el objetivo de una diseñadora, que prenda y mujer se fusionaran.

De repente, al girarse, se encontró con Bella, que la miró de manera enigmática y sonrió. Al instante, Bella sintió que un intenso calor se apoderaba de ella. No le gustaba nada que su cuerpo actuara por un lado y su mente por el otro.

A Bella le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado y no le apetecía nada vivir aquella situación. Sobre todo, porque su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que saliera corriendo de allí.

¿Acaso James no le había hecho suficiente daño como para que le quedara claro que no debía acercarse a ningún otro hombre? Todavía estaba pagando el precio de aquello.

¿Por qué volver a vivir lo mismo por elección propia?

Bella observó fascinada cómo Tanya se colocaba al lado de Edward y lo besaba muy cerca de la boca. Aquello la hizo sentir celos. No estaba preparada para sentirlos y se apresuró a girar la cabeza y a saludar a otro invitado.

Al cabo de un rato, salió a la preciosa terraza desde la que se veía un bello jardín iluminado.

«Mágico», pensó.

—Parece ser que tienes la costumbre de no contestar a mis llamadas.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que Edward la había seguido, pero, ahora que le tenía cerca, se le había acelerado el pulso y el calor se había vuelto a apoderar de ella.

Lo tenía demasiado cerca.

—No tenemos nada de lo que hablar —contestó.

—¿Tu ex prometido no se ha vuelto a poner en contacto contigo?

Edward no tenía intención de decirle que había contratado a un segundo guardaespaldas para que vigilara a James. La investigación que habían llevado a cabo sobre él había revelado que ya de niño había tenido episodios de comportamiento psicópata que se habían repetido durante la adolescencia y habían desembocado a la edad de diecinueve años en un intento de violación y un despido por acosó sexual a una compañera de trabajo.

—No he recibido llamadas ni mensajes de texto ni nada —contestó Bella—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede que no quiera hablar contigo ni verte? —añadió cambiando de tema.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward.

—Eres muy diferente.

—¿A quién? ¿A las mujeres que se pegan como una lapa a ti y están pendientes de todas y cada una de tus palabras para asentir y darte la razón en todo y babear cuando las miras?

—Sí.

—Vaya, yo creía que ese tipo de mujeres te encantaba.

Edward se rió a gusto.

—Tal vez me tendría que buscar una esposa para que me protegiera _esa esposa deberías ser tu -_Pensó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, sería una vida muy sencilla —contestó Edward en tono divertido.

—No te veo en el papel de marido —bromeó Bella.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que quiera tener hijos?

—¿Para continuar la dinastía Cullen?

—La mujer que se convirtiera en mi esposa tendría muchas ventajas.

Bella no quería ni imaginarse cuáles podían ser aquellas ventajas. No quería ni plantearse que una de ellas fuera el poder disfrutar del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

La perspectiva se le hacía tan insoportable, que intentó esquivarlo para alejarse, pero Edward se inclinó sobre ella, le tomó el mentón con una mano y la besó, dejándola sin respiración.

De manera sensual, Edward exploró su boca y comenzó a jugar con su lengua, invitándola a bailar una danza ancestral que prometía mucho. Cuando deslizó una mano hacia su nuca, Bella comenzó a responder. Al cabo de un rato, perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio, sólo existía el hombre y el efecto que tenía en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Aquello era muy diferente a lo que había experimentado en otras ocasiones. Bella se sintió transportada a un lugar que jamás antes había visitado.

Como si se diera cuenta, Bella la llevó todavía más alto, inflamando sus emociones hasta que Bella sintió que iba estallar en mil pedazos. Estaba perdida, completamente entregada a él hasta tal punto que, cuando Edward comenzó a apartarse, emitió un gemido de protesta.

A continuación, se quedó mirándolo mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Mientras tanto, Edward la miró a los ojos muy serio y le acarició el labio inferior con la yema del dedo pulgar.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente afectada.

Aquello no había sido un beso.

Había sido una posesión.

¿Y qué llegaría luego?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba sorprendida y se sentía vulnerable, observó cómo se pasaba la lengua por el interior de la boca. Era evidente que quería más.

—¿Tan difícil te resultaría? —le preguntó.

Bella se quedó mirándolo estupefacta.

—Me refiero a que si te resultaría muy difícil ser mi esposa —le explicó Edward – rogando interiormente que le contestara que no… que le seria muy fácil ser sus esposa.

—No bromees con esas cosas —contestó Bella.

—No estoy bromeando —le aseguró Edward _esta mujer no se la estaba poniendo fácil _-Pensó

—Me gusta la vida que llevo.

—La seguirías llevando. Tú tienes tu trabajo y yo tengo el mío.

—¿Estás diciendo que me propones un matrimonio de conveniencia?

—¿Te supondría un problema? -No había querido decir eso, lo que en realidad deseaba decir era no era un matrimonio real.

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—¿Por eso me has besado de esta manera? —le espetó—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te vas a querer acostar conmigo para ver si somos compatibles? —se burló—. Si esto es una propuesta de matrimonio, qué asco…

Dicho aquello, se giró y volvió a entrar en la fiesta, aceptó una copa de champagne, pero terminó dejándola olvidada en algún lugar, pues no le apetecía beber alcohol, buscó a su madre, le dijo que se iba y se despidió de los anfitriones.

No había hecho más que salir de la casa cuando Edward se reunió con ella.

—Te acompaño a casa.

—No digas tonterías —contestó Bella.

—No es negociable. Te sigo.

A Bella se le pasó por la cabeza discutir con Edward, pero se dijo que no serviría de nada, así que llegó a su coche, desconectó la alarma, se puso al volante y comenzó a conducir.

La tentación de quitárselo de encima fue demasiado grande como para no caer en ella, así que Bella buscó un atajo callejeando.

Estaba a menos de un kilómetro de su casa cuando otro coche chocó contra ella y la envió contra el bordillo. Bella pisó el pedal del freno con todas sus fuerzas, sintió el impacto, oyó el metal y sintió que el airbag se hinchaba mientras el coche se paraba.

El susto la dejó inmóvil durante varios segundos y, luego, oyó voces masculinas. A continuación, alguien abrió la puerta del copiloto, le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y luego todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Allí estaba Edward, agarrándola firmemente de la mano y haciendo llamadas desde su teléfono móvil. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella comenzó a escuchar sirenas… llegó una ambulancia y un coche patrulla de la policía.

—No necesito una ambulancia —protestó.

Pero su protesta cayó en oídos sordos, la pusieron en una camilla y la llevaron al hospital más cercano.

Recordaba haberle asegurado a alguien que estaba bien. Después, todo se hizo surrealista. Preguntas, urgencias, examen médico, radiografías. Bella estaba a su lado.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró.

No tenía ninguna fractura, sólo golpes, el susto y la recomendación de que se quedara ingresada una noche en observación como medida preventiva.

—Preferiría irme a casa.

—Yo creo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí —le dijo Edward, que había colocado a un guardaespaldas en la puerta—. ¿Quieres que avise a tu madre?

—No, por favor, no la llames. Tiene que tomar mañana un avión a primera hora de la mañana para ir a ver a su Amiga —contestó Bella—. Ya se lo contaré cuando vuelva.

—No sé si va a poder ser.

Bella palideció al comprender.

—¿Han hecho fotografías?

—Sí.

—Maldición.

Bella cerró los ojos y Edward la besó en la boca.

—Intenta dormir un poco.

Aquello era lo último que Bella recordaba. Cuando se despertó a mañana siguiente, las enfermeras estaban haciendo sus turnos y Edward estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

Bella recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y estiró el cuerpo para ver dónde le dolía. Lo único que tenía un poco peor era la zona en la que se le había clavado el cinturón de seguridad y el hombro. Por lo demás, se encontraba bien.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Bella se giró hacia Edward y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Todavía estás aquí.

—¿Te creías que me iba a ir?

Edward había revivido varias veces el momento del impacto, la urgencia que había sentido de sacar a Bella del coche para alejarla del peligro, el se había prometido no dejar que la volvieran a lastimar y estaba decidido a cumplirlo y la sospecha de que aquello no había sido un accidente.

—Me voy a vestir y me voy —anunció Bella.

—Después de desayunar y cuando el médico te haya dado el alta.

—Me he quedado a dormir por consejo médico, ero ahora me quiero ir —le advirtió Bella—. Pide un taxi, por favor.

—No, te llevo yo.

—Me las puedo arreglar sola.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer.

Bella lo miró desafiante, pero no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que Edward no paró el coche frente a su casa.

—No hace falta que…

—Protestar no te va a servir de nada —la interrumpió Edward bajándose del coche, rodeándolo y abriéndole la puerta.

Bella decidió que lo mejor era capitular, así que salió también del coche, dejó que Edward la acompañara hasta su casa y, una vez allí, se giró hacia él.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—Haz las maletas.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me has oído. Mete en una bolsa de viaje lo que necesites para unos cuantos días. No te vas a quedar aquí sola —dijo Edward en un tono que no admitía negociación.

—No —contestó Bella.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se quedó mirándola.

—Anoche alguien quiso darte un buen susto —le recordó mirándola a los ojos—. Estarás más segura en mi casa que aquí.

—¿Y lo que yo quiera no cuenta?

—Ahora mismo, no. ¿Haces tú la bolsa o te la tengo que preparar y yo?

—¡Eres el hombre más insoportable que he conocido en mi vida! —exclamó Bella.

No le apetecía discutir y sabía que tenía todas las de perder, así que decidió que, por lo menos elegiría ella la ropa que se quería llevar. Metió unas cuantas prendas esenciales en una bolsa de viaje, cerró la cremallera, recogió su ordenador portátil y su agenda y se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Por ahora.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Edward, Bella se dio cuenta de que la primera vez que había ido estaba tan furiosa, que no se había fijado en las espaciosas estancias, en los altísimos techos y en la preciosa escalera curvada que llevaba a la segunda planta.

Bella siguió a Edward escaleras arriba hasta una preciosa suite con una cama enorme, vestidor con espejo y una cómoda. Estaba decorada en colores neutros con un toque de color aquí y allá en los cojines y en las cortinas. La suite disponía de un baño propio perfectamente equipado.

—Estoy seguro de que estarás cómoda —dijo Edward, dejando su bolsa y su ordenador sobre una silla.

—Gracias —contestó Bella.

—Quiero que bajemos un momento para presentarte a Sue, ella se encarga de la casa y del jardín.

Al entrar en la cocina, Bella vio a una mujer de sonrisa fácil y a un hombre al que inmediatamente reconoció como el guardaespaldas que había asustado a James.

—No quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia vayas a ningún sitio sin Harry o sin mí —le dijo Edward —¿Entendido?

—Señor, sí, señor —se burló Bella, haciendo un saludo militar.

—No te lo tomes a broma, Bella —le advirtió Edward—. Sue, por favor, llévenos una infusión y algo de comer al estudio. Bella y yo tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas.

Efectivamente, hablaron del coche, del seguro y de la policía. Por lo visto, iban a tener que ir los dos a la comisaría para firmar las declaraciones.

—Hay una cosa más —le dijo Edward, entregándole el periódico de la mañana—. Léelo —añadió abriéndolo por una página en concreto.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y leyó.

_Prometida de multimillonario tiene un accidente de coche._

Bella palideció.

—¿Prometida? Vas a exigirles que se retracten, por supuesto.

—No inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo que no? —se indignó Bella.

Edward se arrellanó en su butaca y la observó en silencio.

—¿Quieres hacerle creer a James que estamos prometidos para que vuelva a actuar y pillarlo? ¿Es eso?

Podría funcionar. Tal vez. De ser así, James sería denunciado, sentenciado, recibiría tratamiento psiquiátrico y no lo volvería a ver.

—Quiero que todo el mundo crea que hemos dado un paso adelante en nuestra relación.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Tenemos que seguir adelante con el tema del compromiso. Nadie, ni siquiera tu madre, debe saber que no es cierto. Tu seguridad es lo primero y es más fácil ayudarte si te vienes a vivir aquí.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres que me venga a vivir aquí contigo?

—¿Te supone un problema?

¿Vivir con él, compartir la vida con Edward Cullen? De repente, Bella sintió el estómago lleno de mariposas.

—No sé si me gusta demasiado la idea —contestó—, pero estoy dispuesta a quedarme un par de días —concedió.

Dos días. Era imposible que pasara algo en dos días. Además, se había llevado el ordenador portátil y la agenda, así que podría trabajar en la suite y bajar solamente para las comidas.

—Muy bien —contestó Edward—. Vamos a ir a firmar las denuncias a la comisaría de policía para que luego puedas comer y descansar.

Continuara…

**Hola de nuevo… gracias por sus RR Estoy feliz… por aquí cumpliendo con el capitulo que prometí... Que les parece la actitud de Edward?... Ustedes creen que la Ama?... Imagínense a esta parejita hoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo…**

**Espero les haya gustado… Nos vemos mas tarde con el próximo capitulo.**

**Con cariño**

**Hanna**


	8. Capitulo 8

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 8**

Sucedió después de medianoche… un caleidoscopio de imágenes que interrumpieron el apacible sueño de Bella convirtiéndolo en una pesadilla tan real que la hizo debatirse y luchar para protegerse.

El rostro masculino era el de James, sus rasgos estaban contorsionados por la rabia, olía a alcohol y no paraba de insultarla y de pegarla, le había roto la ropa y la había tirado al suelo. Bella se había golpeado la cabeza y gritó de dolor mientras luchaba desesperadamente.

—Tranquila.

Aquella voz era diferente, Bella la oía muy lejos, pero sabía que era de una persona que la podía ayudar.

—Bella.

Las imágenes se evaporaron mientras Bella se daba cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. No estaba sola. Aquello hizo que se escabullera contra el cabecero de la cama.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba junto a ella era Edward y comenzó a relajarse. No había sido más que una pesadilla, pero una pesadilla tan vívida, que había revivido la realidad desde el momento en el que James había aparecido en la puerta de su casa el día antes de su boda.

—Estoy bien.

Edward se mordió la lengua. Era evidente que no era cierto. Se había despertado al oír un grito femenino, se había puesto el primer pantalón que había visto y había salido corriendo. Al entrar en la habitación de Bella y verla debatiéndose en una pesadilla, había suspirado aliviado aunque le hubiera gustado poder abofetear al hombre que le causaba tanto sufrimiento.

—¿Te sucede a menudo? —le preguntó.

«Calma. Céntrate».

Bella recuperó el ritmo respiratorio normal, como le habían enseñado a hacer y se forzó a mirar a Edward a los ojos.

Hasta la noche anterior, había estado bien.

—Normalmente, hay algo que desencadena las pesadillas.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

—Ya he hablado con terapeutas y lo he intentado todo. Te aseguro que ya no voy llorando por ahí. De momento, he conseguido no ir de víctima por la vida —contestó Bella.

Se necesitaba tiempo para volver a confiar. Había personas que jamás lo conseguían.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para que puedas volver a dormirte?

Bella no quería dormir porque, a veces, su subconsciente volvía a llevarla exactamente al punto de la pesadilla donde se había despertado.

—Voy a leer un rato —anunció.

Lo cierto era que la presencia de Edward la excitaba más de lo que quería admitir. Sólo llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, no llevaba camisa. Verle el torso desnudo y musculoso era insoportable.

Edward se fijó en que estaba pálida y le entraron ganas de tumbarse a su lado y de abrazarla asegurándole que su ex prometido jamás le volvería a hacer daño, que la protegería con su vida.

—Si necesitas algo, ven a buscarme —le dijo sin embargo.

«Ni por asomo», pensó Bella.

Una vez a solas, encendió el ordenador y le mandó un correo electrónico a su madre. Se leyó de cabo a rabo una revista de moda que llevaba en el bolso y deseó estar en su casa para poder ver la televisión.

Cualquier cosa menos quedarse dormida, pero el sueño la estaba venciendo y, finalmente, no pudo más y se dejó llevar… volviendo a parecer exactamente en el mismo punto de la pesadilla en el que se había despertado.

De repente, se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y se preguntó si habría gritado. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se dijo que tenía que hacer algo, así que se levantó de la cama y bajó la cocina para prepararse un té.

Minutos después, el agua ya se había calentado. Bella se acercó a un armario con puertas de cristal para servirse una taza cuando notó que el vello de la nuca se le ponía de punta.

—¿No podías dormir? —le preguntó Edward tiempo que lo veía reflejado en el cristal.

—Perdona por haberte despertado.

En cuanto la alarma había avisado de que había una presencia desconocida en la cocina, Edward se había levantado y, en aquella ocasión se había puesto una camiseta.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —le preguntó Bella.

Merecía la pena verla con el pelo completamente alborotado a causa de la pesadilla y una camiseta de algodón, pero a Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia que la misma mujer lo hubiera despertado dos veces en la misma noche. Sobre todo, porque no estaba compartiendo la cama con él ni parecía que quisiera hacerlo.

Cualquier otra mujer se habría puesto lencería exótica, se habría maquillado un poco, se habría soltado el pelo y se habría puesto perfume en puntos concretos.

—Edward…

¿Té a las cuatro de la madrugada? Bueno, ¿por qué no?

—Sí, con una cucharada de azúcar.

Bella se lo sirvió y se lo acercó.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó Edward, probando el brebaje—. ¿Hablamos de arte o del estado de la nación?

—Prefiero que me hables de tu vida personal —contestó Bella—. Háblame de tu familia, de lo que te gusta y de lo que no te gusta. Ya que todo el mundo va a creer que nos vamos a casar, debo saber ciertas cosas sobre ti.

Edward procedió a contarle algunas cosas, sin entrar en mucho detalle. Le contó que su padre estaba obsesionado por el trabajo y le habló de sus esposas y de sus amantes.

—Ahora te toca a ti —le dijo mientras Bella se terminaba el té.

—Ya lo sabes casi todo.

Una infancia feliz, viajes maravillosos al extranjero, un trabajo que le iba muy bien… y un hombre que había dado al traste con su confianza.

—James Adams. ¿Dónde y cómo lo conociste?

—En el veterinario —contestó Bella a pesar de que no le apetecía nada aquel tema de conversación—. Mi gata se había puesto enferma y su perro había resultado gravemente herido en una pelea y lo tenían que sacrificar —recordó—. Me pareció un hombre atento, educado y simpático y creí que era amor, así que nos comprometimos y comenzamos a preparar la boda —añadió, tragando saliva—. Sus amigos le hicieron una despedida de soltero, se presentó en mi casa completamente borracho de madrugada y se enfadó muchísimo porque no me quisiera acostar con él… mi madre lo canceló todo porque yo se lo pedí —concluyó apesadumbrada.

—Y no interpusiste demanda por vía penal.

Bella recordó las súplicas de James.

—Su madre estaba mal del corazón.

—Por supuesto, seguirá viva —aventuró Edward.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?—sonrió Bella.

—Y, mientras, su hijo sigue amenazándote si te casas con otro hombre.

—Más o menos.

—¿Eso es todo?

Bella asintió, se puso en pie y se acercó al fregadero para fregar su taza. Edward la siguió cuando Bella se giró, le tomó el rostro entre manos y la besó suavemente.

—Vete a la cama e intenta dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió y, tras subir juntos la escalera Edward enfiló hacia su habitación e Bella se fue hacia su suite.

Como debía ser.

Entonces, ¿por qué justo antes de quedarse dormida no podía parar de pensar en él?

Bella se despertó al oír su teléfono móvil.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Su madre. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las nueve?

—Acabo de leer el periódico —le explicó Reneé—. Menos mal que Edward me ha llamado para explicarme que lo de que te quedaras ingresada en el hospital fue preventivo.

—Mamá, siento mucho no haberte llamado yo —se disculpó Bella.

—No pasa nada cariño, Edward me lo ha explicado todo.

—¿De verdad?

Lo último que Bella quería era que su madre se enterara de lo de su compromiso por la prensa.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, hija. Edward es un hombre maravilloso.

Oh, no. No podía soportar engañar a su madre, así que procuró que la conversación fuera breve.

Tras asegurarle que estaba bien, se duchó y se vistió y bajó a la cocina, donde encontró a Edward sirviéndose un café mientras Sue le servía los huevos revueltos.

La llamada de su madre no había sido más que la primera de una larga lista de personas que querían darle la enhorabuena por su compromiso con Edward.

A mitad de mañana, Bella se fue a trabajar con el ordenador a la terraza, donde daba el sol. Se estaba tan a gusto allí, que no paró de trabajar hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Para entonces, le dolían la espalda y el hombro, y le molestaba bastante la cabeza, así que decidió darse una buena ducha caliente, lavarse el pelo, vestirse y bajar a la cocina a preparar pan de ajo y ensalada para acompañar a la carne que Edward quería hacer en la barbacoa.

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando oyó que sonaba el teléfono. Descolgó y nadie contestó. Silencio y respiraciones entrecortadas, jadeos.

Bella sintió que el estómago se le cerraba. No hacía falta ser muy lista para deducir que era James, que había leído sobre su compromiso en la prensa.

¿Cuánto tardaría en volver a atacar?

Bella no quería vivir así, teniendo que mirar siempre atrás, esperando que ocurriera algo. Aquello tenía que terminar. Tras vestirse, bajó a la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó Edward, que se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —le preguntó Bella, enarcando las cejas.

—Para practicar. Mañana por la noche será nuestro estreno en público.

—Así que tendré que agarrarte del brazo y mirarte con adoración —bromeó Bella—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Nos han invitado unos amigos a cenar en su yate.

Muy bien, no había problema, pero tenía que pasar por su casa a por ropa. El único problema era que no tenía medio de transporte y necesitaba ir también al taller.

—Harry te llevará al trabajo y donde necesites —le dijo Edward.

¿Acaso leer el pensamiento de los demás era otro de sus talentos? Evidentemente, aquel hombre conocía bien a las mujeres. Seguro que en la cama era pura dinamita.

«¡No debo pensar en eso!», se dijo Bella. Cenaron amigablemente en la terraza y, después de haber recogido juntos, Bella decidió irse a dormir.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —anunció Edward.

Una cosa resultó ser un precioso solitario de diamantes, un anillo muy caro.

—No, no puedo… —se lamentó Bella. Edward se lo puso en el dedo de todas maneras.

—Es lo menos que se merece mi prometida.

—Pero yo no soy tu prometida.

—De momento, sí lo eres.

Bella miró el anillo y asintió.

—¿Gracias, es muy bonito. Lo cuidaré bien y te lo devolveré en cuanto todo esto acabe.

—Considéralo esencial para nuestra obra de teatro.

—Es espectacular.

—¿No me vas a dar las gracias?

Bella lo miró inquieta y Edward le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó en la boca. Bella no se podía ni mover. Aquel hombre amenazaba con poner todo su mundo patas arriba y, además, la afectaba de una manera como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás.

Pero nada iba a suceder entre ellos porque Bella no podría soportar otro fracaso emocional.

—Deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza —le dijo Edward acariciándole el labio inferior con el dedo.

Bella murmuró algo incoherente y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad.

Continuara…

**Hola!! **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo… la parejita ya se esta acercando… solo que Bella aun esta indecisa… ya quedo claro lo que le sucedió a Bella?**

**Que creen que pasara en el capitulo próximo?... les adelanto que habrá una sorpresa. **

**MUCHAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! **

**Hasta mañana.**

**Saludos cariñosos **

**Hanna**


	9. Capitulo 9

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia que pertenecen_

**Capitulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella entró en la cocina, saludó a Sue, se sirvió un cuenco de cereales y un plato de fruta y salió a la terraza, donde Edward estaba terminándose el café.

—Buenos días —la saludó.

A continuación, se puso en pie, agarró a Bella del mentón y le dio un beso en la boca que duró un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario y que dejó a Bella con ganas de más, lo que era toda una locura.

Aquel hombre estaba invadiendo su vida lentamente, reavivando emociones que Bella no quería volver a sentir. Si quería proteger su corazón, no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerse sensiblera.

Llevaba un año entero colocando las piezas con cuidado en su lugar para que soldaran, prometiéndose a sí misma que jamás permitiría que otro hombre le rompiera el corazón, y ahora se encontraba en una situación que no podía controlar con un hombre que alteraba su equilibrio emocional hasta tal punto que quería salir corriendo y esconderse.

Dadas las circunstancias, no había escapatoria.

—Esta tarde nos iremos sobre las siete —anunció Edward.

Bella asintió y se sentó. Edward se puso la chaqueta Y se fue. Mientras hojeaba el periódico, sonó el móvil de Bella y al comprobar quién era vio que se trataba de su guardaespaldas.

—La estoy esperando fuera para cuando quiera que la lleve al trabajo.

—Salgo en cinco minutos —contestó Bella.

Había bastante tráfico y tardaron un buen rato en llegar al estudio. Una vez allí, Harry aparcó el coche frente a la puerta y apagó el motor.

—No hace falta, que me esperes.

—Edward me ha dado otras instrucciones —contestó el guardaespaldas entregándole una tarjeta—. Ahí tiene mi teléfono móvil apuntado. Llámeme en cuanto quiera que la lleve a su casa a por ropa.

Bella iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

—Gracias —contestó.

Al entrar en el taller, recibió la enhorabuena de todas sus compañeras, que le hicieron mil preguntas, pues no era fácil entender cómo en tan poco tiempo se iba casar con uno de los solteros más codiciados del país.

Menos mal que había mucho trabajo.

A media mañana, Harry la llevó a su casa a recoger la ropa. Estaba terminando cuando sonó el teléfono móvil y, al descolgar, James comenzó a soltarle un torrente de insultos. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada, que Bella tuvo el reflejo de dejar la función de grabar.

Al comprobar el contestador automático vio que también había otros dos mensajes de James igual de espantosos.

Aquella tarde, Bella eligió un vestido de seda color jade que le recordaron los verdes y bellos ojos de Edward, lo combinó con una pashmina adornada da con hilo dorado, tacones altos y bolso dorado también y le añadió un broche, pendientes y pulsera de diamantes.

Edward estaba increíble con su traje de gala, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con él, Bella pensó que debería estar prohibido que un hombre pudiera emanar tanto poder y sensualidad.

El Volvo los esperaba aparcado en la entrada e Bella se sorprendió al ver que Harry se subía en el 4 x 4 en el que la había llevado a ella y los seguía.

—Por precaución —le explicó Edward.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un puerto privado. Aquello no era un yate, era una mansión flotante en la que Bella conoció a al aclamado futbolista Emmett McCarty a su esposa Rosalie y su cuñado Jasper Hale un empresario de renombre, a la presentadora de televisión Jessica Stanley y su novio Mike Newton y a la modelo extranjera que Angela Weber.

Casi treinta invitados, con los anfitriones Emmett y Rose incluidos, que charlaban, bebían champagne francés y degustaban exóticos canapés.

Todo el mundo les daba la enhorabuena y Bella estaba sonriendo tanto, que empezó a dolerle la cara. Edward no se separó de ella ni un solo momento. Bella no sabía si para protegerla o para asegurarse de que no se salía del guión.

En un momento dado, Edward deslizó la mano desde la nuca de Bella hasta su cintura y siguió bailando y bajando… hasta colocársela sobre la base de la columna vertebral, lo que hizo que Bella tragara saliva y se diera cuenta de que le hervía todo el cuerpo y de que todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban disparadas. Lo tenía tan cerca, que olía su colonia y se dijo que desearía poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo unas cuantas semanas y volver a cuando su vida era normal.

Una vez sentada a la mesa para cenar, conversó con los demás invitados que tenía cerca y fingió que era la mujer más feliz del país. Y lo habría sido si su compromiso hubiera sido real y Edward, el amor de su vida.

Como si sintiera que tenerlo tan cerca la alteraba sobremanera, Edward deslizó la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la puso en el muslo durante unos segundos. En aquel momento, un invitado les preguntó para cuándo era la boda y Edward, agarrando a Bella de la mano, contestó que muy pronto, y le besó la palma.

Aquel gesto evocador y sensual hizo que Bella maldijera a Edward en silencio por fingir su parte tan bien.

Cuando Bella creyó que ya estaba casi a salvo después de la cena, los anfitriones anunciaron que habían contratado a un pinchadiscos para amenizar la velada y animaron a todo el mundo a bailar, así que Bella se encontró entre los brazos de Edward, manteniendo a raya la tentación a apretarse contra su cuerpo para comprobar si estaba tan excitado como ella.

Al final, decidió no hacerlo, pues le pareció que sería más fácil seguir adelante con la farsa así. Si resultaba que Edward estaba excitado, no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, y le resultaría mucho más difícil desempeñar su papel, al que cada vez le estaba tomando más cariño, lo que era una locura.

Cuando, por fin se fueron, Harry los siguió a una distancia prudente hasta la casa de Edward.

Oyó un ruido de repente, pisadas detrás de ella, así que comenzó a caminar más rápido y terminó corriendo. Era de noche, las farolas de la calle estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie cerca. Su edificio estaba justo enfrente, pero, cuanto más corría, más lejos lo tenía. Las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más. Bella sabía que, de un momento a otro, sentiría unas manos en la espalda que la tirarían al suelo. No quería que le pegaran otra vez. Un grito desesperado nació de su garganta, pidió socorro, pero no había nadie…

—Bella.

Bella comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire, intentando zafarse de las manos que la tenían aprisionada.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó.

Al instante, sintió el cuerpo de alguien sobre el suyo.

—Tranquila —le dijo una voz al oído—. Es una pesadilla.

Oh no.

—No me lo puedo creer —se lamento Bella con voz trémula mientras se apartaba de Edward y se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

No podía soportar que la viera así de vulnerable. Hacía tiempo que no necesitaba pastillas para dormir, pero al día siguiente iría al médico para que se las recetara.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

—¿Nos vamos a poner a hacer terapia, Edward?

—Lo que haga falta.

—¿Para que no vaya deambulando por la casa activando el sistema de infrarrojos?

—Sí —sonrió Edward muriéndose de ganas de besarla.

Su presencia le daba cierta seguridad. Por un momento, Bella se entregó a la locura de preguntarse cómo se sentiría disfrutando de su protección, compartiendo su vida, su cama, cómo sería despertase en mitad de la noche sabiendo que lo tenía al lado.

Cómo sería amarlo y sentirse amada por él.

Pero no debía olvidar que lo que Edward le ofrecía no era amor.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso era porque era de noche? Aquello de jugar a fingir era peligroso porque le hacía pensar demasiado y desear demasiado, desear algo que jamás tendría.

—Creo que sería mejor que te fueras.

¿Aquella voz era suya? ¿Aquella voz que era casi un susurro, producto del deseo?

—Pídeme que me quede…

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedo —contestó.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Edward.

«No por la razón que tú crees», pensó Bella. Bastaría con que Edward la besara para que estuviera perdida. Si lo hacía, sabía que jamás volvería a ser la misma. ¿Se daría cuenta Edward de su batalla interna?

—Lo que tú quieras —le dijo él.

Bella no podía hablar, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Pasaron los minutos y la habitación se evaporó, sólo existía Edward, la tensión eléctrica y la sensación de que estaba al borde de un precipicio.

Un paso atrás y estaría a salvo, pero, si diera un paso adelante… ¿volaría o caería? ¿Cómo lo iba a averiguar si nunca se arriesgaba?

Edward se puso en pie, la miró, se giró y avanzó hacia la puerta. Bella sintió que el corazón se le disparaba. Sería una cuestión de segundos y Edward se habría ido y ella se sentiría más sola que nunca, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Cuando vio que Edward ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta…

—Quédate —susurró—. Por favor —añadió.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Edward girándose hacia ella—. Si me quedo, no habrá marcha atrás.

Bella cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se dio cuenta de que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Su mente y su cuerpo eran dos entidades separadas.

Aquello era una locura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Edward la miró a los ojos y avanzó hacia ella cuando llegó a la cama, alargó el brazo y le tendió la mano.

—Ven —le dijo.

¿Quería que se levantara de la cama?

Bella reposó su mano en la de Edward y así lo hizo.

—Mírame —le dijo Bella, acariciándole la mejilla.

A continuación, deslizó la mano hasta su mandíbula, acarició la curva de su labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Sus labios se tocaron con una caricia suave que dejó a Bella con el deseo de algo más. Fue ella la que abrió la boca, fue ella la que buscó la lengua de Edward con la punta de la lengua y la que comenzó la exploración con un mordisquito.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y acarició la cicatriz que tenía en la base de la nuca, aquélla que, según el informe médico, se había producido por llevar una cadena alrededor del cuello.

A continuación, deslizó los labios por su garganta y percibió cómo a Bella se le ahogaba la respiración cuando buscó la cicatriz con la boca.

Fue una caricia evocadora, suave, seguida de un beso abrasador en la boca. Edward le acarició la espalda, la columna vertebral y la cintura mientras Bella se dejaba hacer y absorbía su aroma masculino al acariciarle los hombros, los brazos a las costillas.

No era suficiente. Quería tocarlo, quería sentir su piel desnuda, quería explorar su cuerpo.

—Fuera ropa.

La voz de Edward sonaba grave, Bella buscó el borde de la camiseta que Edward llevaba y se la quitó. Ahora ya lo tenía desnudo de cintura para arriba y no dudó en tocarlo. Al principio, lo hizo tímidamente… en el pecho… alrededor de uno de los pezones y luego el otro, explorando… luego, siguiendo la necesidad de saborearlo, sacó la lengua y le masajeó los pezones en círculos con ella hasta que notó que se endurecían.

Edward la besó con pasión, le acarició con la yema del dedo pulgar la base del cuello y siguió bajando, hasta su escote. Bella sintió que un primitivo sortilegio se apoderaba de ella y, allí donde Edward la tocaba, sentía que el deseo se apoderaba de ella.

Sentía las manos de Edward en la cintura y, poco a poco, le fue levantando el camisón de algodón hasta que se lo quitó y sus pieles desnudas entraron en contacto. Al principio, Bella sintió la necesidad de cubrirse los pechos, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

—Apaga la luz —le indicó entonces.

—No —contestó Edward muy serio—. Me gusta mirarte. Eres preciosa.

Bella bajo la mirada y sonrío tímidamente.

—Tú todavía no estás desnudo del todo —protestó.

—Eso se arregla en un momento —contestó Edward bajándose la cremallera de los pantalones despojándose de ellos.

Era maravilloso verlo completamente desnudo excitado. Le gustaba tanto, que Bella no dudó alargar el brazo, fascinada por la forma y la textura de su miembro y por el envoltorio de aspecto sedoso.

—Despacio, _Mi amor_ —le indicó Edward retirándole la mano y llevándosela a los labios—. No querrás que esto se acabe antes de haber empezado.

A continuación, comenzó a besarle los pechos hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Bella sintió sus dedos en la cintura, alrededor de su ombligo, antes de seguir hacia su vello púbico y el interior de sus muslos.

Bella ahogó una exclamación cuando Edward le separó las piernas y los labios vaginales y comenzó a explorar sin prisas, haciendo que Bella se apretara contra su mano pues cada vez quería y necesitaba más. Sus caricias hicieron que se lubricara tanto, que le permitiera introducir dos dedos en el interior húmedo de su cuerpo. Cuando Edward encontró su clítoris, Bella dio un respingo de placer. Las sensaciones eran salvajes, tan intensas que no podía controlarlas.

Cuando Edward se arrodilló ante ella y recorrió el mismo camino con la boca bajando y bajando hasta llegar al vello púbico, no pudo evitar gritar.

Bella se agarró a él y permitió la invasión, indicándole con una voz que no reconocía como propia que siguiera mientras un fuego líquido abrasaba su cuerpo y llegaba el clímax, saltando en mil pedazos, disfrutando de aquella exquisita sensación que aquel hombre le había regalado.

Con infinito cuidado, Bella comenzó a trazar una hilera de besos por todo su abdomen, subió entre sus pechos, se paró en su esternón y se apropió de su boca mientras la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba en la cama.

Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras Edward colocaba una rodilla entre sus muslos para separarlos. A continuación, se colocó sobre ella.

Bella se dijo que debería decirle algo, pero era demasiado tarde, pues ya estaba sintiendo la invasión, los tejidos apretados que se iban acomodando al desconocido, la barrera, algo de dolor…

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Edward se había quedado muy quieto.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —le preguntó tras maldecir en un idioma que Bella no entendió.

Bella giró la cabeza, pero Edward la obligó a volver a mirarlo.

—¿Qué más da? —grito Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward tomó aire y apretó los dientes.

—Habría tenido cuidado para no hacerte daño —contestó retirándose.

—No —le dijo Bella.

—Bella…

—No pares —le pidió a pesar de que le costaba mucho—. Por favor —insistió.

Edward se quedó quieto unos segundos, pero terminó besándola en la boca lenta apasionadamente y volviendo a introducirse en su cuerpo por completo.

A Bella le gustó, le gustó muchísimo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella le puso la mano en la nuca y atrajo su cabeza hacia sí, se apoderó de su boca y lo hizo jadear de placer. Instintivamente, basculó la pelvis para animarlo y Edward comenzó a moverse. Al principio lo hizo lentamente y, luego, a medida que Bella fue uniéndose a sus movimientos, fue acrecentando el ritmo. Exultante, Bella dejó que Edward la llevara de nuevo hacia el orgasmo.

Después, la abrazó con fuerza. Bella cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño… mientras el hombre que tenía a su lado permanecía despierto toda la noche.

Continuara…

**Hola!!**

**Mis disculpas por el retraso del capitulo pero tuve que salir de viaje y no pude actualizar… **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo… y no haber ofendido a nadie con el vocabulario… **

**Muchas gracias por su RR sus alertas y por poner la historia en sus favoritos, quise contestar sus mensajes pero decidí mejor subir el capitulo… en cuanto tenga un momento los contestare son muy importantes para mi.**

**Que les pareció el Capitulo? Como creen que era la actitud de ambos después de una noche así?**

**Saludos Cariñosos**

**Hanna**


	10. Capitulo 10

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

Nota: Este capitulo no formaba parte de la historia original, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon. Por cual todos los comentarios y correcciones son bienvenidos, este capitulo fue hecho por petición de algunas chicas, espero no se decepcionen.

**Capitulo 10**

Estaba terminado mi café en la terraza cuando sentí la presencia de Bella, entro con su desayuno y vestida para salir, seguramente iría a su trabajo, estaba tan hermosa, verla todas las mañanas le daba una alegría a mi corazón que aun no entiendo.

—Buenos días —la salude.

Termine mi café, me puse de pie para irme a la oficina pensaba decirle una simple _hasta la tarde_, pero al verla no pude resistirme a la tentación de sus labios, la tome del mentón acerque mi boca y me adueñe de la suya en un beso. Se sentía tan bien, no se en que momento me convertí en adicto a sus labios, lentamente me separe de ella y me despedí.

—Esta tarde nos iremos sobre las siete.

Antes de salir de la casa le di indicaciones a Harry que acompañara a Bella a cualquier parte aunque ella se molestara y protestara, ya después vería yo como haría que se le pasara el enojo a la pequeña fiera, una hora mas tarde recibí una llamada de Harry confirmándome que Bella ya se encontraba en el estudio.

La mañana trascurrió normal entre reuniones, negociaciones y llamadas telefónicas, aunque las llamadas más importantes que recibía eran de Harry informándome sobre Bella, todavía no entiendo por que siento esta necesidad de saber de ella.

Llegue a casa me di un baño me vestí y baje a la sala para esperar a la dama que me acompañaría esa noche, unos minutos mas tarde ella hizo su aparición, estaba hermosa con ese vestido verde, simplemente yo seria la envidia de todos los invitados masculinos de la fiesta no fui capaz de articular un frase coherente en silencio la acerque a mi pasándole el brazo por la cintura y salimos. Mi volvo nos esperaba a la entrada, pude notar que bella se sorprendió al ver que Harry se subía en el 4 x 4

—Por precaución —le explique.

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos a un puerto privado. Al yate de mi Amigo Emmett, entramos salude y presente a mi prometida a Emmett y Rosalie, y luego mas tarde con los demás invitados que íbamos encontrado, conversamos un momento después me separe un momento de ella ya que se encontraba conversando animadamente con dos chicas.

Es muy bella!- escuche la voz de Emmett justo detrás de mi.

Lo es! – Le confirme.

Oye la ultima vez que te vi era una modelo, y hoy una diseñadora- riéndose- acabaras con el mundo de la moda!

Nunca cambiaras amigo! – le dije.

Pero tu si que cambiaste, hoy estas comprometido! – Bromeo.

Busque con la vista de nuevo a mi Bella, continuaba conversando con las mismas chicas que se había quedado una de ellas era la modelo Ángela Weber y la otra la presentadora de Televisión Jessica Stanley, pero no me agrado que se les uniera Mike Newton el novio de esta ultima, no me gustaba la manera en veía a mi prometida

Hablando de prometida, discúlpame amigo voy con ella- me aleje

Fui por ella tenia que alejarla de los ojos atrevidos de Newton, ella se encontraba de espaldas a mi por lo que me acerque a ella abrasándola por detrás, deposite un beso en su cuello pude sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba, era mi imaginación o ella estaba nerviosa por mi contacto, eso lo averiguaría mas tarde, me disculpe con el grupo e invite a bailar a bella, necesitaba sentirla cerca, y no me separaría de ella en toda la noche.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile deslice mi mano desde la nuca de Bella hasta su cintura y seguí bailando y bajando… hasta colocársela sobre la base de la columna vertebral, mis nervios y otras partes de mi cuerpo se activaron, la tenía tan cerca, que olía su perfume y casi podía jurar que hasta sentía los latidos de su corazón.

Todo el mundo nos daba la enhorabuena y Bella estaba sonriendo tanto parecía la mujer mas feliz del país, pero para ella esto era solamente una farsa, en la mesa conversamos con todos lo invitados. No pude resistir y mi mano de deslizo por debajo de la mesa a su muslo. Nos preguntaron por la fecha de nuestra boda y conteste que seria pronto.

Bailamos lo que restaba de la noche, entre mis brazos tan cerca sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, desee apretarla a mi, ajustar su cuerpo al mió, pero no lo hice.

Cuando salimos de la fiesta Harry nos siguió de vuelta a casa.

Escuche un grito y varios sollozos, estaba seguro que provenían de la habitación de Bella, era otra de sus pesadillas, tome una camiseta y me la puse camino a su suite, Bella se movía intranquila en su cama rogaba y lloraba, sentí la sangre arder de furia, por culpa del daño que le hizo ese imbesil, ella aun sufre estas horribles pesadillas.

—Bella- le llame para intentar calmarla.

Bella comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire, intentando zafarse de mis manos que la tenían aprisionada.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó.

La abrase y volví a hablarle

—Tranquila —le dije una voz al oído—. Es una pesadilla.

—No me lo puedo creer —se lamento Bella con voz trémula mientras se apartaba de mí y se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

Se veía tan vulnerable, sentía el impulso de abrasarla apretarla a mi hasta que se sintiera segura de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?- Le pregunte

—¿Nos vamos a poner a hacer terapia, Edward?

—Lo que haga falta.

—¿Para que no vaya deambulando por la casa activando el sistema de infrarrojos?

—Sí —sonreí muriéndome de ganas de besarla.

Ella se quedo en silencio por un momento, yo la contemplaba a pesar de que estaba temblando, se veía increíblemente sexy.

—Creo que sería mejor que te fueras – Me dijo apenas en susurro

—Pídeme que me quede… por favor – Esta última palabra solamente la pensé.

Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedo —contestó.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunte.

No la presionaría dejaría que ella decidiera

—Lo que tú quieras —le dije.

Me puse en pie, la mire, me gire y avancé hacia la puerta. Ella se había quedado en silencio. Justo cuando ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta…

—Quédate —susurró—. Por favor —añadió.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunte girándome hacia ella—. Si me quedo, no habrá marcha atrás.

Bella cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se dio cuenta de que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

La mire a los ojos y avance hacia ella cuando llegó a la cama, alargue el brazo y le tendí la mano, una vez tomara mi mano, no habría marcha atrás.

—Ven —le dije.

¿Quería que se levantara de la cama?

Bella reposó su mano en la mía.

—Mírame —me dijo Bella, acariciándome la mejilla.

A continuación, deslice la mano hasta su mandíbula, acariciando la curva de su labio inferior e incline la cabeza hacia ella. Nuestros labios se tocaron con una caricia. Fue ella la que abrió la boca, fue ella la que buscó mi lengua con la punta de la lengua y la que comenzó la exploración con un mordisquito.

le aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara y acaricie la cicatriz que tenía en la base de la nuca, aquélla que, según el informe médico, se había producido por llevar una cadena alrededor del cuello, maldije mentalmente al desgraciado que causo tanto daño a un ser como mi Bella.

Deslice los labios por su garganta y percibí cómo a Bella se le ahogaba la respiración cuando busque la cicatriz con la boca.

Fue una caricia evocadora, suave, seguida de un beso abrasador en la boca. Le acaricié la espalda, la columna vertebral y la cintura mientras Bella se dejaba hacer y me acariciaba los hombros, los brazos a las costillas.

No era suficiente. Quería tocarla, quería sentir su piel desnuda, quería explorar su cuerpo, quería tener la certeza que era mía.

—Fuera ropa – le dije.

Bella buscó el borde de mi camiseta y me la quitó. Comenzó a tocarme. Al principio, lo hizo tímidamente… en el pecho… alrededor de uno de los pezones y luego el otro, explorando… luego, siguiendo la necesidad de saborearlo, sacó la lengua y masajeó los pezones en círculos con ella hasta que notó que se endurecían.

La bese con pasión, le acaricie con la yema del dedo pulgar la base del cuello y seguí bajando, hasta su escote. Nada mas existía en ese momento solo ella y yo.

Poco a poco me fui deshaciendo de su camisón hasta que se lo quite por completo, por fin la tenia desnuda delante mi, nuestras pieles entraron en contacto, ella intento cubrirse, pero no podía permitirle que me privara de la hermosa vista de su cuerpo, no le permite cubrirse

—Apaga la luz —me indicó entonces.

—No —contesté muy serio—. Me gusta mirarte. Eres preciosa.

Bella bajo la mirada y sonrío tímidamente.

—Tú todavía no estás desnudo del todo —protestó.

—Eso se arregla en un momento —conteste bajándome la cremallera de los pantalones despojándome de ellos.

Bella alargo un brazo e intento acariciarme, no podía permitir que lo hiciera, sino perdería el control y yo deseaba disfrutar este momento.

—Despacio, _Mi amor_ —le indique retirándole la mano y llevándomela a los labios—. No querrás que esto se acabe antes de haber empezado.

Comencé a besarle los pechos hasta hacerla gritar de placer, su piel sabe tan bien. Comencé acariciándola apenas rozando mis dedos sus muslos,

Bella ahogó una exclamación cuando le separé las piernas y los labios vaginales y comencé a explorar sin prisas, mis caricias hicieron que se lubricara tanto, que me permitió introducir dos dedos en el interior húmedo de su cuerpo. Cuando encontré su clítoris, Bella dio un respingo de placer. Las sensaciones eran salvajes, tan intensas que no podía controlarlas.

Bella se agarró a mi y permitió la invasión, indicándome que siguiera

Con infinito cuidado, comencé a trazar una hilera de besos por todo su abdomen, subí entre sus pechos, me pare en su esternón y me apropie de su boca mientras la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba en la cama.

Bella me pasó los brazos por el cuello este gesto me volvió loco, coloque una rodilla entre sus muslos para separarlos. A continuación, me coloque sobre ella.

Sentí como se tensaba ante mi invasión, su interior estaba muy apretado, sentí una barrera busque sus ojos y en ellos vi dolor. Era virgen!, y no di cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde, me quede quieto intentado no lastimarla.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —le pregunté tras maldecir.

Bella giró la cabeza, pero la obligue a volver a mirarme.

—¿Qué más da? —grito Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tome aire y apreté los dientes.

—Habría tenido cuidado para no hacerte daño —conteste retirándome.

—No — dijo Bella.

—Bella…

—No pares — pidió a pesar de que yo sabía que le costaba mucho—. Por favor —insistió.

Me quede quieto unos segundos, la bese en la boca lenta y apasionadamente y volví a introducirme en su cuerpo por completo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunte.

Bella me puso la mano en la nuca y atrajo mi cabeza hacia sí, se apoderó de mi boca y me hizo jadear de placer. Instintivamente, basculó la pelvis para animarme y comencé a moverse. Al principio lentamente y, luego, a medida que Bella fue uniéndose a los movimientos, fui acrecentando el ritmo. Sentí con su cuerpo temblaba llegando al orgasmo

Después, la abrase con fuerza. Bella cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño… mientras permanecería despierto toda la noche contemplando a la bella mujer que se había entregado a mi de la manera mas dulce y mas apasionada, en este momento comprendí que lo que sentía por Bella era algo mas que atracción y necesidad de protegerla, ella era mía y no dejaría que saliera de mi vida nunca. Esta mujer seria mi esposa.

Continuara…

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR, sus alertas y sus favoritos, les gusto el capitulo?**

**Ya tengo la mitad del capitulo siguiente lo subiere en un par de horas!**

**Saludos Cariñosos **

**Hanna,**


	11. Capitulo 11

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 11**

Bella se despertó cuando la alarma de su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. ¿Ya eran las siete? Le parecía que apenas había dormido. Al moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y, entonces, lo recordó todo.

La pesadilla, Edward…

¡Edward!

Le había pedido que se quedara y se había quedado. Bella cerró los ojos al recordar el erotismo de lo que habían compartido.

Un ruido llamó su atención y, al girar la cabeza, vio a Edward saliendo del baño con una toalla a la cintura.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —le preguntó, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba, así que Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó lentamente.

—¿Estás dolorida después de lo de anoche? —comentó, mirándola de nuevo.

—Preferiría que no habláramos de eso —contestó Bella.

—No hablar de ello no hará que lo olvidemos.

—No tendría que haber sucedido.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se extrañó Edward, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

—¿Creías que iba a dejar que te despertaras sola?

Lo cierto era que la idea de despertarse sola era la que menos le preocupaba. Había otra cuestión que le preocupaba mucho más.

—Anoche no tomamos medidas anticonceptivas —comentó.

—Te aseguro que estoy sano —contestó Edward.

Bella se rió histérica, pero se tranquilizó cuando, tras hacer cálculos, se dio cuenta de que tenía pocas posibilidades de haberse quedado embarazada.

—Si estás preocupada por si te quedas embarazada, tranquila. Si lo estás, nos ocuparemos de ello los dos juntos.

—Te recuerdo que no somos pareja.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Como que no.

—¿Quieres empezar el día discutiendo?

—No.

—Muy bien.

—Lo que quiero hacer es darme una ducha y vestirme —contestó Bella con frialdad.

Edward se puso en pie. En cuanto estuvo a solas, Bella eligió ropa limpia y se fue al baño. Se quedó un buen rato debajo del agua caliente y se frotó vigorosamente, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho. Había roto todas las creencias morales preconcebidas que tenía, eso era lo que había hecho.

Mientras se vestía, se dijo que, para ser sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que, gracias a las caricias de Edward, se sentía más viva que nunca.

Cuando entró en la cocina, y tras saludar a Sue y a Harry, se sirvió yogur y fruta fresca y salió a la terraza. Edward levantó la mirada e Bella se sentó frente a él sin abrir la boca.

—¿Café? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, gracias.

Bella no quería ni mirarlo porque cada vez lo deseaba más. La cabeza le decía una cosa, pero el corazón le decía otra, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer allí sentada desayunando como si tal cosa. Fue un gran alivio cuando Edward se puso en pie, la besó en la sien y le deseó que tuviera un buen día.

Había días en el taller en los que todo iba bien, pero aquél no fue uno de ellos. Unas telas que habían encargado no llegaron y una clienta decidió cambiar el tamaño de los botones por enésima vez.

Para colmo, James llamó tres veces insultando y amenazando.

Aunque había tomado la decisión de no dejar que aquellas llamadas la asustaran, lo cierto era que la habían afectado. Daría cualquier cosa por bajar a la playa a pasear mientras escuchaba música en su iPod y se olvidaba del mundo un rato.

No le iba a resultar fácil deshacerse de Harry, pero tampoco sería imposible. Bella buscó la manera de hacerlo. Y cuando creyó encontrarla, se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Alice, voy un momento a la farmacia —anunció—. Vuelvo dentro de diez minutos.

Una vez en la calle, saludó a Harry, que la acompaño hasta la farmacia.

—No hace falta que entres conmigo, no voy a tardar mucho —le indicó.

El guardaespaldas sonrió y se quedó mirando el escaparate mientras Bella entraba en la tienda. Bella sabía que la tenía vigilada, pero, si lo hacía bien, si conseguía ganar unos minutos, podría salir por la puerta de atrás de la farmacia, cruzar la avenida y acceder a la playa.

El plan era pedirle a uno de los ayudantes que la dejara pasar a la trastienda porque tenía ganas de ir al baño.

—Claro, pasa, no hay ningún problema —le dijo la farmacéutica en persona.

Cuando salió a la avenida, Bella sintió una gran sensación de libertad y aceleró el paso en dirección a la arena.

¡Lo había conseguido!

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

Al girarse, se encontró con Harry, que la miraba muy serio.

—Quería pasear por la playa un rato… sola —confesó.

—Esto no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte.

—A veces, una tiene estos lapsus —contestó Bella, intentando apelar a la compasión del guardaespaldas—. ¿Tan terrible es querer escapar un rato?

—No es terrible, es una locura dadas las circunstancias. Si quieres pasear por la playa, me dices y bajamos a la playa, no hay problema.

Pero no sería lo mismo ir con guardaespaldas que sin él.

—¿Entonces? ¿Taller, playa o casa? —le preguntó Harry.

La casa a la que Harry se refería no era su casa y la playa había perdido su atractivo, así que…

—Al taller —contestó Bella—. Supongo que se lo vas a contar a Edward, ¿no? —añadió mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

—Es mi obligación hacerlo.

Aquello hizo que Bella pasara una tarde angustiosa y en el trayecto de vuelta a casa no abrió la boca. Para su alivio, el coche de Edward no estaba cuando llegaron. Genial. Así, podría meterse en el baño a darse un buen baño de espuma.

La confrontación iba ser inevitable, pero le daría un poco de tiempo. Con esa idea en la cabeza, Bella llenó la bañera, añadió sales de baño, se desnudó, se recogió el pelo y se metió entre las burbujas.

Qué delicia.

Bella cerró los ojos y se relajó.

—¿Has tenido un mal día?

Al oír la voz de Edward, abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de tela y un polo. Estaba increíblemente guapo. El algodón del polo marcaba sus hombros musculados, resaltaba sus bíceps y marcaba su imagen de poder. Demasiado poder. Bella recordaba perfectamente cómo la hacían abrazado aquellos brazos y cómo la habían acariciado aquellas manos.

Sexo, pasión electrificante.

—Me parece que me tienes que contar una cosa.

—Supongo que ya te lo habrá contado Harry con todo lujo de detalles —contestó Bella.

—Sí, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras tú —insistió Edward.

—Estoy en desventaja —protestó Bella, haciendo referencia a que estaba metida en la bañera.

—El lugar donde nos íbamos a encontrar lo has elegido tú —le recordó Edward.

—No esperaba que invadieras mi intimidad —le espetó Bella.

—Pues te has equivocado.

Edward agarró una toalla, la desdobló y se la ofreció. ¡Si se creía que iba a salir de la bañera con él delante, iba listo!

—Vete el infierno —le dijo Bella, tirándole la esponja y dándole en el pecho.

Edward se acercó y quitó el tapón de la bañera. Bella protestó al ver que el agua comenzaba a salir.

—Eres un… —dijo, aceptando la toalla y cubriéndose con ella.

Aquello era demasiado. Aquel hombre era demasiado. Bella sintió estúpidas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Vete. Por favor.

El «por favor», le llegó a Edward al alma.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —le dijo girándose y saliendo del baño.

Bella se dio crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo se vistió y bajó al comedor, donde Edward la estaba esperando. Sue era una cocinera maravillosa pero Bella no tenía mucha hambre aquella noche.

Estaba muy nerviosa y quería que la cena terminara para escapar a su suite con el pretexto de trabajar.

—Quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a intentar nada parecido a lo de esta tarde —le dijo Edward muy serio.

—No pienso permitir que me trates como a una niña desobediente —le advirtió Bella.

—Eres una adulta responsable, ya lo sé —contestó Edward—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Pues entonces… basta —se enfadó Bella.

—Tranquila, Bella. Enfadarte conmigo no va a arreglar la situación.

Edward tenía razón y a Bella le molestaba sobremanera que siempre la tuviera. Enfadada, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, dobló la servilleta y se puso en pie.

—Tienes razón —le dijo con demasiada educación—. Disfruta de la cena —añadió muy fría—. Buenas noches.

Le encantó irse con dignidad aunque sabía que la victoria no era tal, pues James no tardaría en volver a llamar.

Quería salir de aquella situación… de aquella casa de la vida de Edward y del falso compromiso pero estaba atrapada y lo cierto era que no se le ocurría otra manera de librarse de James y de poder volver a su vida normal.

Como de costumbre, trabajar un poco antes de dormir le hizo bien, y aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas, descansó y se levantó de buen humor.

Un buen humor que le duró muy poco al ver a Edward salir del baño medio desnudo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que las sábanas estaban revueltas a su lado.

—¿Has dormido aquí? —se indignó.

—Después de lo de anoche, me pareció lo más normal —contestó Edward, enarcando una ceja.

—Esto es intolerable —se indignó Bella sonrojándose.

¿Había dormido a su lado y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo había sido aquello? Bella se dio cuenta de que aquella noche había dormido profundamente. De hecho, había sido la mejor noche en mucho tiempo. No había soñado, como si su subconsciente supiera que estaba en un lugar seguro con un hombre que la protegería durante toda la noche y que había contratado a otra persona para que hiciera lo mismo durante el día.

Poder dormir tan bien con el miedo que tenía desde que James había vuelto aparecer en su vida era un milagro. Gracias a Edward, podría lidiar con el miedo, pues estaba segura de la protección de aquel hombre al que casi se atrevería a amar.

Si él la amara también.

¡Pero eso no iba a suceder!

—No puedes dormir conmigo —le dijo.

—No creo que durmamos mucho —se burló Edward—. La cama es muy grande, así que, si quedas más tranquila, puedes poner un muro de almohadas entre los dos.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¿Por qué te has vuelto tan pudorosa?

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

—El acuerdo entre nosotros sigue en pie.

—Y un pimiento.

—¿Tienes miedo, Bella? ¿De mí o de ti?

—Sólo te falta asegurarme que no te vas a acercar.

—Por supuesto —contestó Edward muy serio—. En tu suite o en la mía. Tú eliges.

La verdad era que la habitación de él era más grande, tenía dos baños y dos vestidores y… ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de pensar en esto, me tengo que vestir para irme a trabajar.

—Entonces, elijo yo —contestó Edward—. Cambia tus cosas a mi suite.

—Cuando los burros vuelen.

—En ese caso, lo haré yo.

—No puedes…

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Por qué? —gritó Bella, desesperada.

—Porque, así, podré estar a tu lado cuando comiences a tener pesadillas, antes de que llegues al punto de terror en el que comienzas a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Era evidente que Edward lo entendía muy bien que había visto lo que le sucedía cuando revivía el intento de violación de James.

—Te estás pasando en tu papel de protector —le advirtió Bella.

—¿Y qué?

Dicho aquello, se puso un batín de seda y salio de la habitación. Bella se quedó perpleja durante unos minutos, maldijo como un carretero y se duchó. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Edward ya se había ido, así que desayunó sola, agarró sus cosas y se fue al taller en compañía de Harry.

Bella se pasó todo el día nerviosa y una llamada de su madre no le puso las cosas fáciles. Aquello de estar engañando a todo el mundo, sobre todo a su madre, no podía ser, así que, cuando volvió a casa por la tarde, estaba decidida a decirle a Edward que no podían compartir habitación, que todo tenía un límite.

Al entrar, Sue la saludó con cariño y la informó de que había trasladado sus cosas a la suite de Edward, ante lo que Bella no tuvo más remedio que dar las gracias. Volvió a pasar sus cosas a su habitación, se duchó y, cuando estaba saliendo del baño, se encontró a Edward, con el armario abierto y recogiendo de nuevo su ropa.

—Déjala donde está —le dijo.

Edward la miró muy serio.

—Veo que quieres hacer las cosas por las malas.

—¡No quiero hacerlas!

—Si. Quieres intimidad, la tendrás, pero vamos a compartir habitación.

—¿Es que acaso no importa lo que yo quiera?

—Dada la situación, no.

—Me sacas de quicio…

—Creo que eso ya me lo has dicho tres o cuatro veces.

—Bastardo —le soltó Bella muy satisfecha, pero Bella la ignoró—. Me las voy a volver a traer para acá —le advirtió.

—Pues vamos a tener una noche muy movidita.

Bella se dijo que, de momento, era mejor no hacer nada y esperó a que después de cenar Bella se recluyera en su despacho para volver a pasar su ropa a su habitación. Satisfecha, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Era tarde y no tardó en quedarse dormida. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que no estaba ni en su cama ni en su suite.

Y lo peor era que no estaba sola. Edward estaba tumbado en el otro extremo de la cama con una hilera de almohadas entre ellos. En algún momento de la noche, la había llevado a su habitación. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

A Bella se pasó por la cabeza golpearlo con una almohada y, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Edward abrió un ojo y le dio los buenos días.

—Ni se té ocurra —le advirtió.

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando —contestó Bella.

—Si tiene algo que ver con contacto corporal ten en cuenta que puede que no te gusten las consecuencias.

Bella tomó aire.

—No me caes bien —reflexionó.

—Pues te fastidias.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono móvil de Bella.

—¿Qué tal te va en la cama con él, zorra? —le espetó James—. ¿Te gusta lo que te hace?

Bella colgó con dedos temblorosos.

—¿James?

—Sí —contestó Bella, poniéndose en pie y corriendo al baño lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Sentía náuseas, pero se vistió y se acicaló para irse a trabajar.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó Edward.

—Las porquerías de siempre.

Edward, que se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata, observó lo pálida que estaba.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo —le aseguró.

Bella asintió.

—No me apetece desayunar —declaró a continuación—. Ya tomaré algo más tarde.

—No, tómate algo en casa antes de irte —le indicó Edward, acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Es una orden?

Edward sonrió.

—Una petición, más bien.

—Está bien, me llevaré un yogur y me lo tomaré en el taller.

—Te llamaré luego —se despidió Edward.

Bella bajó a la cocina a por el yogur, tal y como había prometido, se despidió de Sue y siguió a Harry hasta el garaje. El día fue normal habló con su madre, que le dijo que su tía estaba mejor de salud, y hubo dos llamadas sin respuesta que Bella atribuyó a James.

Al llegar a casa, por pura cabezonería y diciéndose que era una cuestión de principios, Bella volvió a pasar sus pertenencias de la habitación de Edward a la suya, pero él volvió a llevárselas a su suite.

—Está bien, tú ganas —se rindió Bella, levantando las manos.

Edward aceptó sin discutir que Bella necesitara dedicarle mucho tiempo al siguiente desfile y él desaparecía tras la puerta de su despacho todas las noches para hablar con varios patrocinadores sobre la subasta que iba a tener lugar para la recaudación de fondos para ciertas causas benéficas.

Bella solía acostarse antes que él y, aunque la pared de almohadas seguía allí, cada vez se le hacía más difícil tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Estaba pendiente de él y, tumbada en la oscuridad, imaginaba que Edward la buscaba, que sentía su boca de nuevo, sus manos… y revivía todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos antes de llegar al maravilloso orgasmo que Edward le había regalado.

Quería volverlo a vivir, pero con él, sólo con él.

Continuara…

**Hola nenas!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo… Bella ya esta aceptando sus sentimientos ustedes que opinan?**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR sus alertas y sus favoritos… son muy importantes para mi**

**Abrazos **

**Hanna.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen._

**Capitulo 12**

Reneé volvió y ayudó a Edward con los últimos preparativos de la subasta, que salió de maravilla, pues las donaciones fueron espléndidas… joyas, viajes, un coche, champagne importado, un yate de lujo y un fin de semana en un balneario.

En cuanto a James, siguió llamando cada vez más, las amenazas iban subiendo de tono y, por otra parte, a Bella se le hacía cada vez más difícil seguir viviendo con Edward porque cada día que pasaba a su lado lo deseaba más y más.

¿Sentiría él lo mismo?

La noche de la subasta, Bella eligió un vestido deslumbrante de seda rosa que envolvía su figura y rozaba sus tobillos al andar. El cuerpo del vestido llevaba varias hileras de piedras de cristal que se perdían en la falda creando un precioso efecto cascada.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Edward mientras se preparaban para salir de casa.

Él estaba impresionante con su esmoquin. Bella era consciente de que a todas las mujeres de la subasta se les iba acelerar el corazón cuando lo vieran, pero aquella noche era suyo.

Bella se recordó que tenía que sonreír Y dar apariencia de que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Se le daba bien fingir ante la gente, así que no tendría problema.

El vestíbulo del hotel era espectacular y había sido muy bien decorado. El toque experto de Reneé era evidente. No había ni una sola butaca vacía. Todo indicaba que la velada iba a ser todo un éxito.

—Está todo fantástico —sonrió Reneé.

—Desde luego —sonrió Edward—. Espero que los invitados pujen alto —añadió, pensando en los niños de la fundación para la leucemia que se beneficiarían de ello.

Harry estaba en un discreto segundo plano, pero siempre pendiente de Bella, y Edward había contratado a más guardias de seguridad para verificar los carnés de identidad de todo el mundo que entrara en él salón de baile.

No era muy probable que James intentara nada en público. Su estilo era más discreto.

Edward no había reparado en gastos y la cena de tres platos acompañada de un maravilloso vino estaba acorde con la carísima entrada que había que pagar para asistir a la subasta. Para cuando terminó la cena, todo el mundo estaba deseando comenzar a pujar. Por supuesto, hubo unos cuantos discursos, incluyendo uno de Edward, que habló de los niños enfermos y de lo mucho que necesitaban aquella ayuda.

A continuación, se proyectaron en una pantalla las imágenes de los premios y comenzó la subasta. Las cifras comenzaron a subir más de lo que estaba previsto. Dos paquetes para pasar una noche en París y Dubai con avión y de vuelta y siete noches de hotel fueron los más disputados, seguidos de cerca por la semana en Nueva York y en Ámsterdam. Las mujeres no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de hacerse con las joyas, y el coche fue adjudicado a un ciudadano prominente que lo adquirió por mucho más de lo que costaba en el mercado.

Cuando la subasta terminó, se habían recaudado varios millones de dólares. La velada había sido un maravilloso éxito que le había permitido a Bella ver en primera persona los intereses filantrópicos de Edward.

—Supongo que estarás encantado.

—Sí —contestó Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

—Veo que los elogios eran ciertos —comentó Bella.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —bromeó Edward.

—Sí —admitió Bella en tono divertido—, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Después de la subasta, tomaron café y abandonaron el hotel pasada la medianoche. Al llegar a casa y mientras subían las escaleras, Bella tuvo la sensación de que los dos tenían muy claro lo que iba a suceder aquella noche. Llevaba toda la velada pendiente de él, nerviosa, deseándolo, deseando sentir su boca, deseando que la abrazara, deseando sus caricias…

¿Se daría cuenta Edward de cómo se sentía?

Tras entrar en el dormitorio, Bella dejó su bolso de fiesta en una silla mientras Edward se quitaba la chaqueta. Bella se quitó las joyas con cuidado y se giró hacia Edward, que dio un paso hacía ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

—Estás intentando seducirme.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?

—Mmm, un poco.

Edward le acarició un pecho y comenzó a dibujar círculos con la yema del pulgar alrededor del pezón, lo que hizo que Bella sintiera una espiral de placer por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Mejor así? —bromeó Bella.

—Bueno… un poco mejor, sí —bromeó ella también.

—A ver qué te parece esto —le propuso Edward apoderándose de su boca.

En cuanto sus lenguas entraron en contacto, Bella se dijo que estaba perdida. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas unirse a aquel hombre, disfrutar de él y de lo que la hacía sentir.

Quería volver a vivirlo porque ante sí tenía muchas noches solitarias y quería llevarse buenos recuerdos. Algún día, James desaparecería de su vida y ella volvería a su casa.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que no le apetecía volver a su casa. ¿Pero y qué podía hacer? No se podía quedar con Edward aunque se lo pidiera. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar afecto en lugar de amor? ¿Cómo iba a vivir con él sabiendo que no era dueña ni de su corazón y de su alma?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Ya estás otra vez dándole demasiadas vueltas la cabeza.

A continuación, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó. Bella comenzó a responder. Le daba igual cómo terminara la velada. Quería todo lo que ocurriera, compartir la dulzura, lo salvaje, el deseo, todo, sentirse especial y única en sus brazos.

Bella se dijo que no hacía falta hablar, así que comenzó a quitarle la corbata, le desabrochó a continuación los botones de la camisa y deslizó las manos hacia la cremallera del pantalón mientras Edward se quitaba los zapatos, los pantalones y los calcetines.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior al ver su erección y Edward se quedó mirándola a los ojos. A continuación y con mucho cuidado, le quitó el vestido de seda, que cayó al suelo. Lo único que Bella llevaba debajo era un tanga de seda del que Edward no tardó mucho en deshacerse también.

Bella sintió las manos de Edward sobre sus hombros, por detrás. Edward comenzó a besarla por el cuello hasta que llegó a la cicatriz que tenía en la nuca y, desde allí, bajó por toda su columna vertebral para volver a subir. Mientras su boca trabajaba en la espalda, sus manos lo hacían por delante, jugando con sus pechos hasta hacerla jadear de placer.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la depositó entre las sábanas y se tumbó a su lado. Bella sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño mientras Edward recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la boca, parándose de vez en cuando en un lugar concreto hasta hacerla gemir.

—Por favor —gritó Bella con una voz que no reconoció como suya.

Edward se apoderó de su boca, se introdujo en su cuerpo y sintió cómo Bella lo recibía con sus músculos internos, arqueando la cadera y pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Entonces, comenzó moverse lentamente, Bella se puso a su ritmo y juntos llegaron a un maravilloso orgasmo que los hizo gritar a ambos de placer.

Después, Edward abrazó a Bella y permitió que se durmiera acariciándole la espalda. Bella se despertó oyendo el latido del corazón de Edward. Al instante, le apeteció repetir lo que habían hecho horas antes, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo ni a acariciarlo aunque necesitaba explorar y descubrir las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo.

¿Y sí la rechazaba? Bella decidió arriesgarse, alargó la mano y le acarició la cintura. A continuación, lentamente subió hacia sus costillas, exploró su pezón masculino y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Edward no se movió y su respiración no se alteró. Bella siguió acariciándole el brazo, llegó a su cadera, se adentró entre sus muslos y fue directamente a su entrepierna.

—Si sólo buscas jugar, te sugiero que pares ahora mismo —le dijo Edward.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Entonces, ten muy claro cómo va a terminar esto —sonrió Edward.

—¿Es una advertencia o una promesa?

—Las dos cosas.

Bella chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando de la textura de su erección, comenzando desde la base y llegando a la cabeza, la parte más sensitiva. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, apartó las sábanas y comenzó a lamerle el pecho. A continuación, se deslizó por su abdomen y, cuando llegó al ombligo, escuchó satisfecha que a Edward se le aceleraba la respiración.

Cuando llegó a su sexo, lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua dejando un reguero de placer.

—Ten cuidado, _Mi amor_ —le advirtió Edward tomándole la cabeza entre las manos—. Si sigues así, no voy a aguantar mucho.

—Pues me apetecía seguir un rato —contestó Bella.

—Imposible —contestó Edward, colocándose entre sus piernas y penetrándola sin preliminares.

Bella sintió que aquello era mucho más de lo que creía posible, una invasión primitiva, pagana y descontrolada que los llevó a explotar al unísono. Al terminar, Bella pensó que no se podía mover. Tampoco era que le apeteciera hacerlo.

Edward la trató con dulzura, besándola y acariciándola hasta que Bella se durmió entre sus brazos, sintiéndose completa y segura.

Continuara…

**Hola niñas!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado a la historia, solo faltan un par de capítulos para que finalice, tengo unas adaptaciones de historias muy interesantes pero aun no estoy segura de subirlas…**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**

**Con cariño,**

**Hanna**


	13. Capitulo 13

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 13**

Todo estaba listo para el desfile de verano pero, de todas maneras, Bella revisó las listas, confirmó con Alice unos cuantos ajustes de última hora, escuchó cómo la presentadora de la gala hacía el discurso de bienvenida y cómo, a continuación, presentaba el primer modelo de _Isabella_.

Habían trabajado mucho para llegar a aquel momento e Bella cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera bien. La música comenzó a sonar y la primera modelo salió a la pasarela.

El exclusivo auditorio era maravilloso, había mucha gente invitada y Bella rezó para que todo discurriera sin incidentes. De la ropa informal pasaron a los trajes de chaqueta y la categoría que siempre se llevaba los mayores aplausos fue, como de costumbre, la de vestido de fiesta.

Cuando la última modelo abandonó la pasarela, la presentadora llamó a Bella, que salió a saludar, seguida por sus modelos. Para aquella ocasión, se había vestido de negro y había escogido mallas, botas de tacón alto por la rodilla y camiseta negra, llevaba el pelo liso y suelto y, desde el estrado, presentó a cada modelo y llamó a Alice para la final.

En aquel momento, vio a Edward al final de la sala y levantó la mano en señal de que lo había visto. Al ver que Edward le sonreía, sintió una sensación maravillosa por todo el cuerpo.

—Hemos triunfado —le dijo Alice mientras todo el mundo aplaudía.

—Sí —contestó Bella mientras volvían al vestuario.

Mientras sus ayudantes recogían los vestidos y los accesorios con cuidado, Bella y Alice les dieron las gracias a las modelos.

—Anda, vete ya —le dijo Alice—. Por favor, dale un beso a ese prometido tuyo que está como para comérselo —añadió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿En público? —bromeó Bella—. Qué vergüenza.

Al salir a la sala, Bella se encontró con su madre, que la envolvió en un gran abrazo.

—Querida, qué bien ha salido todo —le dijo Reneé—. Qué orgullosa estoy de ti.

—Gracias a tu apoyo, mamá.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

—Increíble —le dijo Edward, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y besándola en la boca.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo Bella sinceramente—. No esperaba verte aquí.

—No puedo quedarme mucho —se disculpó Edward—. Tengo una reunión.

—Me basta con que hayas venido —contestó Bella.

—Me tengo que ir, pero esta noche saldremos cenar y a celebrarlo —le dijo besándole la mano.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Habían ido a varios actos sociales, llevaba viviendo un tiempo en su casa, había ocupado su cama y se había hecho pasar ante todo el mundo por su prometida, pero, ¿una cita?

—¿Solos tú y yo?

Edward se rió.

—Ya me encargo yo de la reserva —se despidió.

Mientras observaba cómo se iba, Bella se dio cuenta de que muchas mujeres lo seguían con la mirada y pensó que, si de verdad fuera suyo…

Le había entregado a Edward su corazón y su alma, pero no sabía lo que sentía él por ella. En algún momento, la ficción y la realidad se habían mezclado y ya no sabía lo que era real y lo que no.

Aparte de su experiencia en la cama, ¿qué tenía de Edward? El suficiente afecto como para ofrecerle su protección, pero eso podía ser única y exclusivamente porque sus acciones habían contribuido a la reaparición de James en su vida.

En aquel momento, la representante de una cadena de tiendas se dirigió a ella y durante un buen rato Bella se vio sumida en un ajetreo de preguntas y respuestas, de saludos y felicitaciones.

—Enhorabuena, me ha encantado el desfile.

Bella se giró al oír la voz de Tanya y se encontró, efectivamente, con la espectacular modelo.

—Gracias —contestó, pensando que seguro que tenía algún as guardado en la manga.

—¿Ya habéis puesto la fecha de vuestra boda?

—No, todavía no.

—La verdad es que debe de ser maravilloso saber que cumples con los requisitos que Edward buscaba en una mujer para convertirla en su esposa —añadió la modelo—. Yo estuve a punto de decirle que sí porque es increíble en la cama, pero eso de tener hijos no es para mí —añadió—. Ya sabes, una realmente no se recupera jamás de esas cosas —añadió—. Uy, perdón, ¿acaso creías que era por amor?

Bella sonrió.

—Qué triste —dijo con dulzura—. No hay nada como una persona que no sabe perder.

Dicho aquello, se giró y se fue al vestuario donde, para alivio suyo, Alice y las chicas lo tenían ya todo recogido.

—Ha sido maravilloso, fantástico, increíble —le dijo su socia, abrazándola—. Tenemos citas, promesas, pedidos y peticiones para que hagamos más desfiles —añadió emocionada—. Oye, ¿por qué no estás contenta?

—En una palabra: Tanya.

—¿Está celosa?

—No te lo puedes imaginar.

—¿Qué te parece si lo metemos todo, en la furgoneta y les decimos a las chicas que se encarguen ellas de llevarlo al taller mientras tú yo nos vamos a tomar un café, que nos lo tenemos bien merecido? —le propuso Alice.

—Me parece bien.

Media hora después, Bella y Alice eligieron una cafetería y entraron. Harry las seguía a una distancia prudente. Tras hacer repaso entre las dos de lo bien que había salido el desfile y de unas cuantas cosas que querían cambiar para el próximo, Bella anunció que tenía que irse, pues había quedado a cenar con Edward.

Alice le dijo que se iba a quedar un rato más en la cafetería haciendo un par de llamadas y Bella salió del local y comenzó a recorrer la corta distancia que la separaba del 4x4. En el camino, se paró un momento a mirar un escaparate. De repente, sintió que Harry la empujaba hacia adelante con fuerza, escuchó el ruido de unos frenos, el derrapar de unos neumáticos y la explosión del cristal cuando un coche atravesó el escaparate de la tienda.

Bella se apresuró a ponerse en pie y comprobó sorprendida que el coche se había quedado metido en la tienda con el radiador roto, a juzgar por el vapor que salía de la parte delantera.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Harry.

—Sí, un poco sorprendida, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio a Alice corriendo a su lado. Su amiga la sentó en una silla, pidió agua y le indicó a Harry que ya se hacía cargo ella de Bella para que él pudiera hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

El guardaespaldas asintió, marcó un teléfono y habló brevemente.

—Edward viene para acá —anunció.

—Estoy bien —les aseguró Bella—. No me quiero sentar —añadió ante la insistencia de su amiga.

—Siéntate —repitió Alice—. Siéntate porque vas a necesitar estar sentada para oír lo que te tengo que decir. James está atrapado en ese coche.

—¿James? —repitió Bella palideciendo.

—Sí, James.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. La policía, los bomberos y una ambulancia no tardaron en llegar. Edward también apareció rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Bella, colocándose en cuclillas a su lado.

—Sí —sonrió Bella.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Edward sinceramente tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándola brevemente.

Su presencia la reconfortó mientras los diferentes equipos de uniformados se hacían cargo de la situación con eficiencia sincronizada. Los bomberos abrieron la puerta del coche con unas herramientas gigantes, sacaron a James, lo metieron en la ambulancia y la policía comenzó a hacer preguntas.

Cuando terminaron, Edward condujo a Bella a su coche y se puso al volante. Mientras conducía, Bella pensó que todo había terminado, que James sería tratado en el hospital, arrestado y acusado.

Aquello significaba que ya podía volver a su casa y a su vida normal. ¿Por qué no se sentía aliviada y feliz?

—Vamos a llegar tarde al restaurante —comentó al ver que estaba anocheciendo.

—He cancelado la reserva —contestó Edward.

—No hacía falta.

—Prefiero que cenemos tranquilamente en casa —contestó Edward.

Lo cierto era que necesitaba tenerla sólo para él, tomarla entre sus brazos, no quería compartirla con nadie.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Bella al ver que estaban tomando una ruta diferente.

—A un centro médico privado.

—¿Por qué? Estoy perfectamente.

—Por favor.

—Eres un exagerado.

—Tómatelo como una medida de precaución.

Bella asintió.

Al llegar al hospital, todo el personal la estaba esperando, así que supuso que Edward había llamado con antelación. Tras un pormenorizado examen, el médico le aseguró que no tenía nada, sólo unos cuantos golpes.

—Ya te lo dije —le dijo Bella a Edward mientras abandonaban el centro.

—¿Te apetece que compremos comida china para llevar? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, tengo hambre.

Aquella noche, cenaron en la terraza. Cuando hubo terminado, Bella subió a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Quería ducharse para que el agua borrara el incidente. Una vez en la ducha, se dijo que el tiempo curaría sus heridas mentales. Sin embargo, nada haría que olvidara lo que sentía por Edward.

El amor era un sentimiento duradero. Amar sin ser amada era difícil. Bella se dijo que aquella noche se iba a quedar a dormir allí, que se merecía una última noche para saborear y recordar.

En ese momento, Edward se unió a ella en la ducha.

—¿Quieres ahorrar agua o qué?

—Sí, siempre he sido muy ecologista —contestó Edward, tomando la esponja con jabón que Bella tenía en la mano.

Bella disfrutó de la experiencia. El calor iba apoderándose de su cuerpo allí donde Edward pasaba la esponja. Empezó por sus pechos y fue bajando mientras sus labios se encontraban en la base de su garganta.

—Mmm, qué bien se te da.

—Pues no he hecho más que empezar.

Aquello que empezó así se convirtió en una gran celebración, una experiencia de caricias sin fin, de besos apasionados, de prolegómenos exquisitos que prometían mucho.

Cuando los dos estuvieron preparados y en un movimiento coordinado, Bella lo abrazó de la cintura con las piernas y Edward la apoyó contra la pared y se colocó para introducirse en su cuerpo.

Bella le dio la bienvenida con un beso erótico y ardiente e hicieron el amor lentamente. Fue tan maravilloso que, cuando terminaron, a Bella le entraron ganas de llorar pues le hubiera gustado que no hubiera terminado jamás.

A continuación, tras secarse el uno al otro y el albornoz, se dirigieron al dormitorio. Una vez en la cama, Edward hizo zapping durante un rato hasta que encontró un programa que les interesaba a ambos. Acurrucada a su lado y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, Bella se dijo que no quería estar en otro lugar más que allí, con el brazo de Edward por encima de sus hombros, abrazándola.

Al amanecer, Edward la buscó e Bella se entregó a él gustosamente, jugando y disfrutando hasta que ambos se encontraron compartiendo un sexo tan salvaje que los dejó a ambos jadeantes y listos para seguir durmiendo.

Continuara…

Hola niñas!!

Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por su tiempo, por sus palabras y por su cariño, cuando comencé hace dos semanas con la publicación de esta historia estaba un poco deprimido, al final de día cuando revisaba mis mensajes y leía sus palabras, me animaban, muchas gracias.

También quiero aclarar que la historia no es mía, y que nunca yo he dicho que yo sea la autora al inicio de cada capitulo hay una nota aclaratoria (_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_), comento esto por que recibí algunos mensajes privados diciéndome que yo estaba apropiándome de la obra de otra persona.

Yo simplemente hice la adaptación de esta historia por que me pareció interesante y totalmente diferente a los fics que existen, si con esto ofendí a alguien mis disculpas, lo único que pretendí fue compartir la historia, mi adaptación no es una copia exacta del original, tiene unos aportes míos y un capitulo completo que no formaba parte de la historia, soy una escritora o por lo menos hago el intento por serlo tengo, historias propias y si publique esta historia primero es por que casi nadie al leído mis historias por que soy un poco tímida,

Tenía pensado publicar otra adaptación y uno mis fics pero creo que ya no lo haré.

Pensaba decir en el último capitulo el nombre de la historia y el nombre de autora pero lo haré hoy: Es una novela de Helen Bianchin y se llama Amor Protector.

Aun faltan dos capitulo para que la historia finalice… les adelanto que habra un poco mas de romance, nos vemos prontito en el próximo capitulo

Besos

Hanna.


	14. Capitulo 14

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen._

**Capitulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó temprano y se quedó quieta para no molestar a Edward, pensando en todas las semanas que habían transcurrido, en la ansiedad tanto emocional como mental.

Ahora todo había terminado.

Bella no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse a llorar. Era libre para volver a su vida, ya no tenía que seguir bajo la protección de Edward, podía volver a su casa.

Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba? Porque se quería quedar, quería comprometerse. Todo o nada. ¿Iba a ser capaz de arriesgarse? ¿Se iba a atrever?

No…

Esperaría a que Edward se fuera a trabajar y, a continuación, haría las maletas.

La noche anterior había sido muy especial. Todas las veces que habían hecho el amor habían sido especiales, pero lo de anoche había sido un banquete para los sentidos, una relación primitiva e imposiblemente erótica.

El desayuno sería la última comida que compartirían. Luego, se despediría de él con un beso como si no pasara nada. Podía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Tampoco podía ser tan difícil.

¿Cómo que no? Fue lo más difícil que Bella había hecho en su vida. Mientras veía cómo Edward iba hacia la puerta, sentía que el corazón se le partía.

«No pienses, no llores, sube las escaleras, recoge tus cosas y vete. Deprisa», se dijo.

Bella estaba terminando de hacer la bolsa cuando tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Edward?

Bella se giró y comprobó que, efectivamente, era él.

—Creía que te habías ido.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta —respondió Edward mientras Bella seguía haciendo la maleta.

—Vuelvo a mi casa —contestó Bella.

—No, de eso nada.

—Ya no hay razón para que siga aquí.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y lo que hemos compartido? ¿Qué es?

—Sexo.

—¿Sólo sexo? —se indignó Edward.

—He dejado el anillo en el cajón de arriba de la mesilla.

—Quédate.

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—Ha sido maravilloso mientras ha durado —contestó Bella.

—Maldita sea, te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

—Lo que me propusiste fue un matrimonio de conveniencia —le recordó Bella.

—Te puedo ofrecer todo lo que quieras.

«Excepto lo que de verdad necesito, tu amor», pensó Bella.

—Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí —le dijo sinceramente.

—¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar marchar?

—No me lo puedes impedir.

—¿Qué quieres para quedarte? Dime cuál es tu precio.

—No hay ningún precio —contestó Bella.

Sólo dos palabras.

Bella metió la última prenda en la maleta y la cerró.

—Bella.

—Seguro que nos veremos en alguna fiesta.

Edward se quedó mirándola intensamente durante unos segundos.

A continuación, agarró las maletas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Juntos, avanzaron hacia el garaje en silencio. Una vez allí, Bella desactivó el sistema de alarma de su coche y abrió el maletero para que Edward metiera las maletas.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido.

—¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió, pues no quería hablar, abrió la puerta y se colocó al volante. A continuación encendió el motor, metió primera y se fue.

Ya lloraría cuando estuviera sola.

Su casa se le hacía oscura y solitaria, así que Bella pasaba muchas horas en el taller, negándose a atender ninguna llamada personal que no fuera de su madre.

No aceptó ninguna invitación a actos sociales y le confesó a Reneé que el compromiso con Edward había sido una farsa para hacer caer a James.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas e Bella se dijo que estaba bien, pero comía poco y dormía menos. Todas las noches soñaba que estaba Edward, en su cama y se despertaba bañada en sudor.

Sola.

Menos mal que tenía el trabajo para distraerse. Una mañana, la llamó su madre para invitarle a cenar y, aunque a Bella no le apetecía nada salir, se sintió obligada a decir que sí.

Poco antes de las siete de la tarde, duchada y arreglada, bajó al vestíbulo de su edificio y vio el coche de su madre, que la estaba esperando en la calle.

—Cariño, estás preciosa.

¿De verdad?

No lo había hecho adrede. Simplemente, se había puesto un pantalón de fiesta de color verde esmeralda, zapatos de tacón y se había dejado el pelo suelto.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Eran casi las siete y media cuando Reneé la condujo a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo donde el maître las saludó con educación y las sentó en una mesa con un ramo de flores espectacular.

Bella se dio cuenta de que eran las únicas personas que iban a cenar y así se lo hizo saber a su madre.

—Siéntate, cariño, yo tengo que ir hablar un momento con el maître.

Bella se sentó y se fijó en que todas las mesas tenían una vela. Al cabo de unos segundos, se acercó un camarero y le dijo que le iba llevar agua y la lista de vinos. Lo cierto era que Bella no tenía mucha hambre, pero, tal vez, una copa de vino le diera fuerza y le abriera el apetito. ¿A qué olía? ¿Champiñones salteados? ¿Pan con hierbas?

Su madre estaba tardando un rato. ¿Y dónde se había metido el camarero? Al sentir un movimiento, levantó la mirada y se quedó de piedra al ver a Edward caminando hacia ella, alto y muy masculino.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había sido víctima de una conspiración, pero, ¿con qué objetivo?

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Si te hubiera invitado a cenar, ¿habrías aceptado?

—Probablemente no.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta —Contestó Edward sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Para qué?

—Para vernos, para tomarnos una copa de vino juntos, para disfrutar de la comida y para hablar.

—No tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

—Sí, tenemos muchas cosas de la que hablar.

—Edward…

—Venga, por favor, nos tomamos una copa vino, ¿eh? —insistió Edward, haciéndole una señal al camarero—. Tú eliges.

Bella accedió, se tomó su tiempo y terminó eligiendo un vino blanco. Había música de fondo muy agradable y Edward no parecía tener prisa por pedir la cena, así que Bella buscó un tema de conversación.

—¿Y mi madre?

—Ella sólo tenía que traerte hasta aquí. ¿Te gusta este sitio?

—Sí… ¿has reservado el restaurante entero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ten paciencia.

—¿Qué juego te traes entre manos?

—No es ningún juego.

En aquel momento, apareció el camarero, les sirvió el vino y le entregó a Bella un estuche, que Bella procedió a abrir. En su interior, había una rosa con una tarjeta en la que se leía: _con amor, Edward._

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero se dijo que sólo era un detalle, un detalle muy bonito que se llevaría a casa. La pondría en un florero con agua hasta que se le hubiera caído el último pétalo.

El camarero volvió y ambos pidieron su cena. Mientras daban buena cuenta de ella, Bella se percató de que Edward sonreía más de la cuenta. Al instante, se dijo que más le valía no mirarle tanto la boca pues se moría por besarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, claro, muy bien —mintió Bella, obviando que ni comía ni dormía—. ¿Y tú?

—Ya me ves —contestó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era evidente que Edward tenía algo en mente para haber organizado aquella cena y Bella se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, así que probó el vino para ver si se relajaba, pero entonces recordó que apenas había comido un yogur aquella mañana, así que cambió al agua.

Bella no quiso tomar postre. Edward pidió un sorbete, le ofreció una cucharada y, cuando ella se negó, apartó el sorbete y se quedó mirándola muy serio.

—Le pedí a una mujer que se casara conmigo y me rechazó —le contó.

Bella no contestó.

—Por circunstancias de la vida, terminó en mi casa y en mi cama —continuó Edward—. Me has cambiado la vida, Bella —añadió con ternura—. Amarte es mucho más de lo que creía posible.

Bella no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Nada de lo que te dije te convenció para que te quedaras —concluyó Edward, apretando los dientes—. Era lo más importante de mi vida y no me salió bien. Te quiero. ¡Te amo! A ti. Te acepto tal y como eres y quiero compartir la vida contigo, te quiero a mi lado para siempre —continuó Edward arrodillándose ante ella—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Por favor, deja que te ame todos los días de tu vida —añadió, sacándole el anillo de diamantes del bolsillo y colocándoselo en el dedo—. Aquí es donde debe estar.

Bella sintió que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. No podía hablar. Se quedó observando fascinada cómo Edward se ponía en pie, la tomaba de la mano, la apretaba contra su cuerpo y la besaba.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó también, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

—Te quiero —le dijo sencillamente.

—Quiero pedirte otra cosa —añadió Edward.

—Sí —contestó Bella.

—Pero si no sabes lo que te voy a pedir —se rió Edward.

—Me da igual, la respuesta sigue siendo sí.

Edward volvió a besarla.

—Cuando volvamos a casa, quiero que seamos como marido y mujer.

Bella llevaba dos semanas sin él y no quería esperar ni una sola noche más, así que no protestó.

—Tengo la licencia y un cura esperándonos en la habitación de al lado junto con tu madre y Alice —la silenció Edward.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Tan seguro estabas?

—No —contestó Edward con expresión vulnerable. Lo cierto era que se había pasado muchas noches en vela reuniendo el valor suficiente como para planear aquella noche y agonizando ante la posibilidad de que Bella no quisiera pasar la vida junto a él.

—Si prefieres una boda por todo lo alto, lo haremos así.

—No, ésta es perfecta —contestó Bella besándolo en la mejilla.

Edward hizo entonces una señal al maître y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había velas y orquídeas blancas por toda partes, apareció el cura acompañado por Reneé y Alice, ambas al borde de las lágrimas. En una ceremonia sentida y sencilla, el cura convirtió a Bella y a Edward en marido y mujer. Fue emocionante y espiritual y muy especial.

Sus promesas fueron sencillas, pero profundas… amarse y respetarse durante toda la vida. Cuando llegó el momento de que el novio besara a la novia, Edward se inclinó ante su esposa con tanta reverencia, que a Bella se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Después, hubo champagne y risas, un violinista que interpretó canciones de amor y más comida. Reneé hizo fotografías con su cámara y a las once abandonaron todos juntos el restaurante.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —le preguntó Edward a Bella mientras conducía hacia casa.

—Que te amo —contestó Bella, mirándolo—, mucho.

—Es recíproco.

Al llegar a casa, Edward la llevó directamente a su dormitorio y le hizo el amor con tanta reverencia, pasión, ternura y deseo, que Bella terminó llorando de felicidad y quedándose dormida entre sus brazos.

En aquella ocasión, Edward también se durmió.

Continuara…

**Hola!!!!**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo, les gusto?... A veces cuesta muchísimo decir esas dos pequeñas palabras Te amo! Pero cuando en realidad las dices desde tu corazón, es inolvidable.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, por sus palabras y por su animo, la verdad yo andaba medio desanimada pero ustedes tienen razón, voy a continuar pronto les estaré dando noticias de una historia mía. **

**Ya solo falta un capitulo… **

**Gby: Tus palabras me dieron mucho ánimo, muchas gracias, he decidido continuar en FF, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Marie Cullen: Lo del pleito hubiera estado increíble, pero lo bueno es que gracias al accidente pudieron arrestar a James. **

**Zay; Ya solo falta un capitulo para el fin… pero estoy preparando una nueva historia. Gracias por seguirla nos vemos el ultimo capitulo.**

**Kazuyo Jimenez****: La historia es una adaptación de una novela con el mismo nombre que la lei hace un par de meses, pues aquí entre nos , tengo que confesar que me encanta leer, jejeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**LaAbuela****: Mi intención al entrar a FF fue conocer y compartir con chicas que al igual que yo les gusta toda la saga de Twilight, y pues he tenido la suerte de encontrarlas, muchas gracias por tu palabras.**

**yolabertay****: Gracias, prometo continuar… **

**cr89****: Pues si ya solo falta un capitulo para terminar, y si también James se va directito y sin escalas a prisión.**

**Erill Cullen****: Me alegra que te guste la historia, creo que este capitulo te va gustar Edward se nos pone romanticon!.jejeje.. lo que me comentas del accidente es una de las razones por las cual escogí la historia se hace diferente a los que estamos acostumbrados. **

**JaliceJalice****: Bella por fin se libro de James… Gracias por tu apoyo…**

**Marla: Gracias por seguir la historia, la verdad no la he leído la historia que propones, pero intentare encontrarla y leerla.**

**: Gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**karin cullen****: Un capitulo mas es lo que queda, espero te haya gustado este.**

**Sofia: Gracias por tu apoyo: prometo continuar.**

**anitalunatica****: Continuare… todas ustedes lograron levantarme el animo… muchas por tus palabras.**

**norma-cullen: Bella apenas se salvo, pero luego estuvo genial como Edward le quito el susto!! Jejeje, Gracias por seguir la historia.**

**scarlett rows****: Gracias por tus palabras, tienes mucha razón, no me dejare llevar por lo negativo cuando lo positivo es mas… **

**Chemita****: jajaja hubiera estado increíble que Edward le rompiera unos cuantos huesos a James!!! Jajaja… que violenta me vi. Jejeje, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Camile Cullen****: El EPOV es mió… me costo mucho hacerlo por que en mi vida he escrito un Lemon!! Ufff como cuesta! Edward Ama mucho a Bella… solo que la muy necio no lo acepta… jejeje**

**Ya me extendí demasiado… lo siento… bueno esto ya es lo ultimo… se que algunas hubieran querido que Edward y James se enfrentaran , lo confieso a mi también me hubiera gustado, pero bueno en un par de días subo el primer capitulo de una historia nueva tendrá un poco mas de acción, espero contar con su apoyo.**

**Con cariño…**

**Hanna **


	15. Capitulo 15

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Capitulo 15**

Al día siguiente, se levantaron tarde, se ducharon juntos, se vistieron de manera informal y bajaron a desayunar a la terraza. Hacía un día precioso, brillaba el sol y una suave brisa jugaba con los árboles.

El día anterior, Bella había accedido a convertirse en la esposa de Edward Cullen porque no quería vivir ni un solo minuto de su vida sin él, había decidido arriesgarse. ¿Y si le salía mal?

—Saldrá bien —le aseguró Edward.

—¿Siempre me lees el pensamiento? —sonrió Bella.

—Me encanta discernir lo que estás pensando.

—¿Tan transparente soy?

—Sólo para los que te queremos.

Bella se quedó mirándolo intensamente, pero no consiguió saber en qué estaba pensando.

—Tú enmascaras tus pensamientos muy bien.

—Es que tengo mucha práctica —le explicó Edward—. A mi padre se le daban muy bien los negocios, pero su vida matrimonial era un desastre.

A continuación, le explicó a Bella en pocas palabras cómo había sido su infancia, una infancia compartida con varias madrastras a las que no les importaba en absoluto y con un padre al que raramente veía, una infancia que lo había convertido en el hombre que era.

—Con el ejemplo de mi padre, me parecía lo más normal del mundo que el matrimonio fuera una asociación conveniente para ambos miembros basada en la confianza y en la fidelidad.

—Sin ningún tipo de ingrediente emocional.

—Exactamente. Me parecía que podía funcionar.

—Pero yo no estuve de acuerdo.

—Efectivamente —sonrió Edward.

—Aun así, quisiste protegerme.

—Sí.

—Y te debo la vida.

—Pero te fuiste de todas maneras —se apenó Edward.

Bella comprendió que él también había sufrido.

—¿Te parece mal que me fuera? Lo hice porque quería que me quisieras. Amar y ser amado es el regalo más grande del mundo. No tiene precio.

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a ella por detrás, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y las deslizó hasta sus pechos en una caricia íntima y personal.

—¡Te amo! —le dijo al oído.

Bella deseó en aquel momento darle a aquel hombre la familia que nunca había tenido. Hijos, hijos de pelo cobrizo que se parecieran a su padre y niñas de ojos color chocolate a las que él adoraría y protegería.

—Tenemos que subir a hacer el equipaje —anunció Edward.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, nos vamos a una pequeña isla griega.

—Muy bien.

—¿No vas a preguntar nada? —se rió Edward.

—No, lo único que necesito saber es que vamos a ir juntos —contestó Bella.

Edward la besó y la miró a los ojos.

—Cuenta con ello —le dijo—. Tú y yo. Para siempre —añadió, tomándola en brazos.

—¿Adónde me llevas ahora?

—A la cama.

Bella se rió mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que tenemos que hacer el equipaje?

—Dentro de un rato —contestó Edward subiendo las escaleras.

—Pero él avión…

—Nos esperará.

—¿También puedes hacer que un vuelo comercial espere?

—No es un vuelo comercial, es mi jet privado.

—Ah.

Aquella fue la última palabra que Bella pronunció durante algún tiempo. Después de comer, pararon en su casa para recoger ropa y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. En pocos minutos, estaban a bordo del avión privado de Edward, cómodamente sentados.

—Ahí está —anunció Edward.

Bella se apretó contra él y miró por la ventana. Efectivamente, se trataba de una isla muy pequeña, tan pequeña que, según lo que le explicó Edward, tendrían que aterrizar en una mayor y tomar un barco para llegar a ella.

—Pertenece a la familia de mi padre desde hace siglos. A mi padre le encantaba venir. A dos de sus mujeres les daba terror que estuviera en mitad de la nada y otra le exigió que construyera un moderno edificio para hacer soportable las estancias.

En un rato, estaban en una pequeña embarcación saltando sobre las olas del mar Egeo. Llegaron a la preciosa isla donde el aire era fresco y limpio y olía a sal. Desde la playa, Bella vio un edificio blanco cubierto de vegetación.

Una vez dentro, Edward les presentó a los guardeses, que se retiraron dejándolos a solas.

—¿Sueles venir a menudo?

El dormitorio principal era enorme, con cristaleras desde el techo hasta el suelo, una cama muy grande, dos baños y dos vestidores.

—Es un lugar idílico para relajarse y descansar.

¿Habría llevado a otras mujeres a aquella isla?

—No —dijo Edward.

—No sabes lo que estaba pensando.

—Claro que lo sé —contestó Edward, acercándose a ella y besándola de tal manera, que Bella sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella y le daban ganas de tirarlo sobre la cama y poseerlo—. ¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso sin embargo.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —contestó Edward.

—Anda, por favor, te prometo que luego lo retomaremos donde lo hemos dejado.

Edward se rió, la tomó de la mano y bajaron a la playa, tomando un sendero que llevaba a una cueva de rocas. Bella se quitó las sandalias y se remangó los pantalones.

—Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo con tus pantalones si no quieres echar a perder unos preciosos Armani con la sal del agua.

Bella la miró divertido, enarcando las cejas e Edward se dijo que llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando y rodeado de mujeres sofisticadas que habían perdido la sencillez y el gusto por la vida espontánea.

Edward se quitó los calcetines, los zapatos y los pantalones mientras Bella no le quitaba los ojos de encima y sonrió satisfecha. A continuación, lo agarró de la cintura y juntos volvieron caminando por la orilla del mar hacia la casa.

—¿Quieres beber algo fresco?

—Lo único que quiero eres tú —contestó Bella.

Edward sonrió de manera sensual, la tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba.

—Te habías quedado con las ganas, ¿eh? —se rió.

—No te lo puedes imaginar —se rió Bella entrando en el dormitorio.

En aquella ocasión, ella llevó las riendas, lo hizo jadear de placer hasta que el corazón le latía tan aceleradamente, que Edward creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho. Bella se tomó todas las libertades que quiso y lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos, con los labios y con la lengua allí donde le apeteció.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de explotar, la penetró y dejó que tomara él el control. Edward así lo hizo y la llevó al orgasmo, haciéndola gritar y siguiéndola a continuación en un orgasmo común mucho más potente que cualquiera que habían compartido hasta el momento.

Después, se quedaron abrazados en la cama, Bella suspiró mientras Edward le hacía cosquillas por la espalda.

En la isla pasaron días maravillosos e idílicos, nadando, explorando las cuevas cercanas, sin obligaciones sociales y sin necesidad de vestirse de fiesta, comiendo sólo cuando tenían hambre y haciendo el amor al atardecer.

Bella perdió la noción del día que era, pero se dio cuenta de que podría estar muy bien embarazada de Edward. Por supuesto, tendría que esperar a que se lo confirmara el médico, pero quería compartir su alegría con su marido, contarle que, tal vez, habían hecho posible un milagro entre los dos.

Le dio la noticia durante la última noche que pasaron en la isla y se lo dijo mientras paseaban a la luz de la luna por la orilla del mar.

La reacción de Edward fue tal y como Bella había esperado.

—Lo eres todo para mí, amor mío —le dijo Edward tomándola entre sus brazos—. Eres el aire que respiro, el amor de mi vida, no lo dudes jamás.

—Soy tuya —contestó Bella sinceramente—. Ahora y para siempre.

**FIN**

**Hola!!!**

**Mil disculpas por el retraso!!!**

**Muchas gracias a cada de ustedes que leyó la historia, gracias por sus palabras por su tiempo, gracias por darme la oportunidad de continuar con la historia!**

**Me cuesta mucho terminar esta historia pero este es ultimo capitulo, leí cada uno de sus reviews, y eso me animo mucho… muchas gracias**

**Me retrase mucho en traerles el final… y para recompensarlas decidí hacer un epilogo, pero es solamente si ustedes quieren, ustedes deciden que es lo que quieren que ocurra en el epilogo.**


	16. Epilogo

**AMOR PROTECTOR**

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen_

**Epilogo**

Dos años habían trascurrido desde su boda

James fue condenado por acoso, e intento de asesinato, los abogados de su madre lograron que cumpliera su castigo en una casa de reposo alegando que tenía un problema mental.

Durante el primer año y medio de casados Bella se dedico solamente al cuidado de su embarazo, luego a su esposo y su pequeño Edward que ya tenia un año, pero los últimos seis meses con la ayuda de Edward volvió a su taller unas horas por la tarde para poder realizar el desfile para el Fashion Week en New York, donde fue invitada por ser una reconocida Diseñadora.

Amor no tienes por que estar nerviosa… estoy seguro que el desfile será un éxito – le dijo Edward acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.

Gracias – le dijo pasando las manos sobre su cuello dándole un beso en boca – Gracias por estar conmigo –Beso – gracias por cuidar a nuestro Bebé… para que yo pudiera trabajar por las tardes –Beso –Gracias por acompañarme a New York – Beso.

Edward la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, pegándola a el y profundizando mas el beso – Amor yo siempre estaré para ti- dijo sobre los labios de Bella para luego volver a tomarlos en otro beso mas apasionado que el anterior – ¿Estas segura que no puedes faltar?- pregunto sonriendo.

¡Estoy segura! – le contesto besándolo suavemente – Pero lo que acaba se suceder es solo un pequeño adelanto, de lo de hoy en la noche, la cual pienso dedicarte por completo a ti- agrego con una sonrisa coqueta.

En ese caso vamos a despedirnos de nuestro hijo, luego al desfile, ¡así regresamos más pronto!- le dijo Tomándola de la mano.

Entraron a una habitación donde se encontraba Edward Cullen Swan con Sue que lo cuidaría esta noche.

Bella tomo al bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle muy tiernamente – Corazón te voy extrañar mucho, Papi y yo vamos a salir, pero regresaremos pronto, buenas noches cariño ¡Te quiero mucho!- le dijo besando su frente para luego depositarlo suavemente es su cuna.

¡Buenas noches campeón – le susurro Edward acariciando la mejilla de su bebito.

Edward Cullen conquistador de mujeres había quedado atrás para dar paso a un Edward Cullen Amante Esposo y Padre Cariñoso, Un hombre despiadado y atrevido en los negocios, Protector, Sexy y Amoroso Esposo, se convertía en un ser lleno de ternura con su hijo.

El desfile que Alice y Bella organizaron para el Fashion Week resulto mejor de lo ellas esperaban, ambas estaban felices con los resultados, los presentes aplaudieron cada uno de los diseños.

Después del desfile, se retiraron a un cóctel de celebración con todos los diseñadores invitados, este era el desfile con que se cerraba el evento por lo cual ese era de cóctel de despedida. Bella por supuesto fue acompañada por Edward y Alice fue acompañada por su recién estrenado novio Jasper Hale.

¡Edward!

¿Dime amor?

¿No esta feliz, mañana ya regresamos a Casa?

¡Claro! ¡que estoy feliz!- le contesto Abrasándola y acercándose a su oído - ¡Estoy Feliz por que volvemos a casa! Y por ¡lo que sucederá es un par de horas! –dijo besando su cuello – ¿Amor nos falta mucho, para que podamos irnos?- le pregunto en un tono muy sensual.

Bella le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo vio directamente a los ojos - ¡Dame unos minutos!, le aviso a Alice, me despido de algunas personas y nos vamos, adelántate te alcanzo afuera, así ahorramos tiempo.

¡No te tardes mucho Mi amor!- le dijo dándole un suave beso y soltando su abraso.

¡Estaré contigo en unos minutos!

Bella se separo de el y se dispuso a buscar Alice.

Edward salio lentamente del hotel donde se llevo a cabo el evento. se encontraba en la entrada esperando que el ballet le llevara su auto cuando escucho una voz conocida que lo llamaba

¡Edward Querido! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!- le dijo con una voz melosa.

Buenas noches Tanya – dijo intentando que su voz se escuchara amable.

¡Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí!¡Hace dos años me fui a Milán me fue muy bien y recién estoy de vuelta! ¿Pero tú que hace aquí? ¡Debe ser el destino que nos quiere juntar – Comento esperanzada.

Esta mujer no se calla pensaba Edward – ¡Me alegra que te fuera bien en Milán! yo estoy aquí acompañando a mi esposa – le dijo mostrándole su dedo con la alianza.

¿Te casaste?- pregunto la modelo muy confundida.

Justo en ese momento apareció Bella, abrasando por la espalda a su esposo – ¡Ya nos podemos ir señor Cullen!

Edward la tomo de cintura para colocarla al frente de el abrasándola, Bella no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tanya hasta ese momento.

¡Buenas noche Tanya!, ¡Disculpa mi descortesía, no te ví antes! – Excuso Bella con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Isabella Swan? – Pregunto Tanya muy confusa

Isabella Swan Cullen, mi esposa- le aclaró Edward.

¡Entonces lograste atraparlo! – ¡Felicidades! – le dijo irónicamente.

¡Muchas gracias Tanya!

Bella pensaba decir algo más cuando Edward la interrumpió.

Tanya disculpa pero debemos irnos, nuestro hijo nos espera ¡Esperamos verte pronto!- despidió.

Tomo a Bella de la mano y ambos abordaron su auto que justo en ese momento era entregado por el Ballet.

Tanya no pudo decir nada, en su cabeza solo se repetían una y otra vez dos palabras "Nuestro hijo".

La noche para el matrimonio Cullen fue inolvidable entre te amos, besos y caricias, tocaron las estrellas y luego durmieron abrasados uno escuchando el corazón del otro.

Edward fue el primero en despertarse, vio que entre sus brazos aun dormía la hermosa mujer dueña de su corazón, acaricio su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

_No si es mas hermosa dormida que despierta_ – pensó admirándola.

Despacio salio de la cama intentando no despertarla tomo una bata y se la puso, se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía su hijo, pero para su sorpresa el bebé no estaba dormido sino por el contrario parecía mas despierto que Edward.

¡Buenos Días pequeño!- le susurro tomándolo en sus brazos y sacándolo de su Cuna.

El niño le sonrió asiendo un pequeño ruido.

¡Hijo no debemos hacer ruido, mamá aun esta dormida!- le dijo muy cariñoso – sé que aún eres muy pequeño y no entiendes lo que digo pero ¡tú y tu mamá son lo que mas quiero!- agrego besando la frente de su hijo

¿De que hablan los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida?- pregunto Bella desde la puerta.

¡Estoy dándole a mi hijo consejos sobre mujeres!- le dijo bromeando.

¡Así! ¡En ese campo usted es un experto, Señor! – le dijo con fingido enojo.

¡Señora, últimamente me especializo en una sola mujer!

Bella comenzó avanzar hacia su esposo y su hijo.

¡Buenos días cariño!- dijo besando a su esposo.

¡Buenas días Corazón!

¡Buenos días precioso!- dijo diciéndose a su hijo y acariciando su mejilla.

Ese era un momento intimo entre ellos tres, Edward observo a su esposa acariciar a su hijo, paseo sus ojos a la carita de su hijo, luego otra vez al rostro de Bella.

¡Gracias amor! – dijo viendo los ojos de su esposa.

¿Edward por que me agradeces? – le pregunto confundida

Por nuestro hermoso hijo y por darle luz a mi vida ¡Te amo Bella!.

¡Yo también te amo!

FIN

**Hola niñas!!**

**Disculpen por la horrible tardanza estuve enferma!**

**Muchas gracias a cada de ustedes que me dejo un RR, que agrego la historia a sus favoritos, gracias por sus ánimos, por sus palabras, muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a la historia.**

**En unos minutos estaré subiendo primer capitulo de un fic de mi autoria y el sumary de una nueva adaptación.**

**Con cariño **

**Hanna.**


End file.
